


all is fair in love and basketball

by clxavibes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Babies, Cheating, Cheating Costia, Cheating Finn, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Lexa's Dick, M/M, Pregnant Clarke, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Lexa, intersex lexa, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxavibes/pseuds/clxavibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is just a rising basketball star, just wanting to be happy with her wife and her daughter Jasmin, but things take a sudden turn for the worst. It is soon resolved with one look into a beautiful pair of blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kind of get a little of Lexa's Backstory.
> 
> I typed in italics which just explains what the characters think to themselves or when you hear what other people are saying. Enjoy! p.s this is like my first story and it's very long.
> 
> also I would like to give credits to @fuzzy because I used some words they made up for baby talk:)

_Breathe. Breathe. Lexa all you have to do is breathe._

 

Lexa reads the scoreboard quickly. _18 - 16_. _No mercy_. Lexa dashes up the court with that look in her eye as the crowd chants "Comandante, Comandante", she can feel the blood rushing through her veins as she catches more adreneline from the chanting fans and knowing that her little girl is helping her get through this game. _Don't miss this shot. Win this for Jasmin. Win this for Jasmin._ Defender comes rushing towards Lexa as she easily crosses her over and breaks the defenders ankles "Ankles Ankles!" Lexa yells as the blonde defender falls backwards giving her an open shot. _Go for it_. she thinks. She runs up the court dribbling the ball, but she comes face to face with yet another defender. Great. Wait. She isn't coordinated. I got this. Lexa sprints up the court bouncing the ball in one hand while kissing her hand and slapping her hand on her heart. 10 seconds. Lexa makes a quick hesitation to the right but watches as the red-headed defender stays on her feet. 7 seconds. Fuck. Lexa goes for an over the back, crossover hesitation. Finally, the defender stumbles. _This is your chance Lexa take it_. Lexa does her signature step back and takes the shot. Everything seems as if it is in slow motion, Lexa sees the ball bouncing off the back board and at that moment she hears the shuffling of everyone in the crowd standing up. She closes her eyes. Next thing she hears is the crowd roaring, Lexa suddenly opens her eyes as she feels her teammates hugging her and screaming with excitement.

"Lexa Woods ha hecho, Lexa Woods ha hecho. Grounders van al campeonato!" "Oh my gosh Lexa congrats" "Lexa you did it! We did it!" Lexa hears thanks all around her, It takes her a while to adjust to everything around her. Holy shit i've done it. Jasmin is gonna be so proud of me. My little girl! I have to call her!. Lexa is shaken from her thoughts when she gets lifted into the air by her teammates as she hears the crowd roar even louder.

On the way back to the locker room her teammates belched the champion song as loud as they could "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDSS, WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END.." Lexa's teammate and her beautiful brunette teammate Octavia comes from behind and wraps her arm around her.

"Were going out to celebrate, you coming?"

"No sorry o, I'm gonna go ahead and take my jet back to Malibu right about now. If i wanna make it there early and surprise Cos and Jaz that is" Lexa stated while putting on her shirt.  _I should really take a shower, man i smell gross._ _I'll just take a shower on the jet._

Lexa hasn't always been rich, her wealthiness started to grow as she turned 18, she got her first scholarship when she was in high school. Later, she got a scholarship to Polis University and only finished a 2-year education due to the fact she got a contract with Grounders. Her wealth increased significantly, she is now one of the highest paid and most successful female player in WBL history.

"Well you should probably take a shower, you stink. Well I mean not that i don't like your man stink..i just..urggg..." She was rambling again. 

"O its ok. I'm gonna shower on the jet, see ya tomorrow crocodile" Lexa states with a little chuckle as she walks away. Her and Octavia were best friends, but when she joined the team her and Octavia had a little something more going on and Lexa could tell that Octavia obviously wasn't over it. She tries to explain to her overtime as she either makes a move at her or tries to be a "home wrecker" that she loves Costia and her little girl especially. Her and her little girl had a very special bond, as soon as she was in her arms she knew they wouldn't be able to be separated constantly.  _I should call Cos and Jaz._

Lexa pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts and chose 'mi hodnes' and clicked the text button and grinned like an idiot thinking 

 **8:05 PM From: daddy:** hey beautiful, we won! We' re going to the championship. I can't wait to see you and Jasmin, I've missed you so much. See you in 2 weeks baby doll xx

But what Costia doesn't know is that she's flying back out to Malibu to surprise Costia and her little girl tonight. Costia and her were probably the happiest couple she ever saw, well don't get me wrong her and Costia have had their ups and downs but they always make-up with a little sexy time. Haha thats what they call sex.

 **8:07 PM From: mi hodnes:** I saw my big bad commander out there;) Congratulations daddy. Me and Jasmin miss you more baby:( I can't wait to see you;) 

Ok here's the story on the "daddy kink", as Lexa was younger she was coming to that age where "all she wants to do is stick her dick in someone" which wasn't completely and utterly true. She _always_  liked it when girls called her daddy. She had two girls in high school that would constantly call her "daddy" and she would feel her pants tightening every time they called her that. Just thinking of Costia calling her daddy in bed made her pants feel tighter as she feels her length grow incredibly fast.

 **8:10 PM From: daddy:** God I love it when you call me that, ugh. I wish i was there baby;)

 **8:11 PM From: mi hodnes:** You'll be here next week and i promise you, it  _will_ be worth it.

 _Ugh why does she have to do this to me right now._ She looks down and just stares at her bulging commander and just scolds it.  _Fuck._ It slowly goes away as she takes the last exit to get off the highway and makes her way towards the airport, she comes to a red light and stops while pulling out her phone quickly.

 **8:17 PM From: daddy:** You're so mean:( im gonna hit the bricks. I love you baby;) Goodnight:)

Costia replied instantly.

 **8:17 PM From: mi hodnes:** Goodnight daddy;)

Lexa places her phone in her pocket as she smiles and pulls into the airport. She walks to the front desk in her Grounders jersey and gets noticed immediately and prepares to smile for the cameras. She signed a couple pictures, took some photos, and was asked how her little girl was doing, which made her smile wider. She approached the desk to see a smiling brunette who seemed to be in her mid 30's.

"¡Hola! y bienvenidos a las compañías aéreas paraíso , ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" the smiling worker said excitedly. Lexa just threw a slightly confused smile to her.

"Umm...no hablo español?" The only languages Lexa knows is English and Trigedasleng.

She was taught by her mom, Indra, mostly. Her dad was very small-minded and only really talked about sex and protection with her even though her sperm count is between 1 million - 3 million, her daughter is a true blessing. Gustas is still stuck on the fact of what 'Lonie' has become. Lexa was born differently, she's not like most girls as you can see. See Lexa was once 'Lonie' who her parents thought she was adopting, but soon they saw that 'Lonie' was a girl. It obviously didn't bother her mother as long as they had a healthy baby, although Gustus on the other hand wasn't so happy. He refuses to except that 'Lonie' is now Lexa. When Lexa was younger she noticed something was different, she felt different....down there. Indra took her for a check up and the doctor asked Lexa what was going on. She simply told him that she was having trouble urinating and things weren't just simply feeling right. The Doctor offered an examination, by an OBGYN of course, but as the nurse looked at Lexa she noticed her clitoris was enlarging and throbbing a bit while her Libias were starting to somewhat close up which was making it harder for Lexa to use the bathroom. After they sat Lexa and her parents down to tell them that Lexa was Intersex the doctors only received confused faces from all 3 of the family members. The doctor, along the nurse, explained what was happening with Lexa and how they would need to give them some things to Lexa so it will make it easier for her to urinate, Like a catheter. That day Gustus was hoping to be getting his little boy back, he dressed his little girl like a little boy, treated her like a boy, and talked to her as if she was one. As she started getting older Gustus and Indra gave Lexa the choice to become 'Lonie', When Lexa declined and wanted to stay being Lexa, Gustus was obviously not happy, Lexa and Gustus got into a huge argument. Lexa just told him she is not 'Lonie' she was Lexa and he would have to get over it. He never did.

"Lo siento" The worker apologized politely "disculparme un segundo". The older woman said some words in Spanish and had a younger woman come out and speak with her.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The young woman said with less enthusiasm than the first one. _I guess this isn't the best job haha_.

"Yes, I'm here to check out my private jet" Lexa smiled at her and flashed her dimple at the brunette.

The worker blushed and typed on the computer as she looked down, "Whats your name?"

"Lexa Woods"

The worker looked up, almost shocked, "Whoa your so hot-" she shut her mouth immediately. "I'm s-so sorry Mrs. Woods-"

"It's ok, really." Lexa gave her a wink and flashed her famous smile to the young worker and took the ticket from the her, "see ya around".

Lexa sat in her seat after taking a hot shower and looked out the window, she took out her phone and saw the picture of her wife and her daughter and kissed her lock screen and simply said "soon" as she smiled at the screen 

Lexa stirred awake to a voice announcing her arrival. _My girls._ Her first thought was how excited she is to see her girls. She unbuckled her seat belt and threw the blanket off her and stood tall as she stretched, she grabbed her stupidly expensive book bag and threw it over her shoulders as she made her way over to the door that slowly opened and stepped out.

The Malibu sun hit her directly in the face and she squinted as she hopped down with a skip in her step.

She placed her Nike cap on and threw her hood over it and kept her head down as she walked through the airport fearing that fans would notice her and take pictures and announce that she was in Malibu and ruin the surprise. She made it to the front and saw her best car pull up, a man walked out and flashed a smile and gave her the keys, she sent him a quick thank you and walked to the drivers side. She put the key in the ignition and quickly threw her bag into the backseat and noticed the cupcakes in the passenger seat and smiled.  _Titus is the best manager._

Lexa pulled into the driveway of her gated house and turned down her radio and smiled as she saw her little girls tricycle in the grass.  _Home sweet home._

She pulledinto one of the garages connected to the huge house, She looked into the other half of the garage and notices Costia's home.  _Hm, She's home early. Oh yeah Jasmin had a ballet practice today._

Lexa's been gone for 2 weeks because her coach always says "practice makes perfect" so she insisted they take off to Mexico a week early for the pre-game, so practically she has been gone for 3 weeks tops and she misses them like crazy.

Hopping out of her car she pulls out her house keys and unlocks the door. When she first walks in she hears Spongebob Squarepants theme song and she knows exactly who it is.

Next thing you know she's running into the living room "Hey baby girl," Her daughter squeals with excitement showing off the few teeth she has "i missed you so much Jaz" she says as she peppers kisses all over her face "Yay mama!". Lexa's so happy that she barely notices a tear escaping her eye. Jasmine looks at her mommy with furred eyebrows and a confused look she starts patting her tears away with her hands "Mama no no," Jasmin starts peppering little kisses on Lexa's face just like she did "ub dou".

Lexa doesn't notice that her daughter just said new words, which just makes her cry even harder. Lexa kisses both her daughters hands as her hot tears keep rolling down her cheeks.  _I mean Costa's never mentioned Jasmin_ _saying new words. I feel..left out. I knew i shouldn't have left.._ Jasmin's bottom lip starts to quiver when she can tell her mommas tears werent gonna stop "No no its okay baby girl, I love you too. Please don't cry" she puts a smile on her face to show that everything's okay. Jasmin's lips immediately shows off her toothless grin. "What are you playing with baby," she says as she sees Jasmin with her miniature basketball and hoop as she goes for a shot but she keeps missing and keeps trying just like her mom taught her too "can mama play too?" Jasmin claps her hands and throws the basketball at Lexa. Lexa takes the shot and misses, ironically, her lips turn into a pout but Jasmin quickly cups her face and gives her a big sloppy kiss on the lips turning her pout into a smile.

After a few minutes of playing with Jasmin Lexa ventures off into the house to find Costia but she's no where to be found.  _Where the hell is she? I swear this fucking_ _hous-..._ Lexa stops her thoughts to listen closer to the sound she hears. **_Thump Thump Thump._** Lexa follows the noise and comes standing at her bedroom door. She grips the door knob with her big defender hand and turns the knob and opens the door. What she sees is surprising. Costia's on top of some strange guy in _her_  bed with her mouth in the shape of an O and doesn't even notice she's standing at the doorway, but as Costia reaches her so called "orgasm" and slows down Costia can immediately feel her prescence in the room. Lexa's never seen Costia move so fast in her life as she tries to cover herself and starts to get out of the bed. Lexa doesn't even give her a chance to put her foot on the ground as she slams the door super loud and makes her way through the living room, she hears Costia's voice yelling after her. Due to the ruckus Jasmin starts wailing at the top of her lungs, Lexa picks her up and carries her out the door while grabbing her baby bag and throwing it over her shoulder.  _How dare she fucking bring another person in **my** house and around  **my** daughter. She better hope she's not here when i get back. _Lexa wipes a tear from her eye as she heads out the door.

Basically swinging the garage door open, she puts her daughter in the backseat "Wub ou" Jasmin says in a sad voice,  _I'll just take her out for ice cream,_ "I love you more baby," she says leaving a wet kiss on Jasmin's forehead as she buckles her up into her car seat.

Just as Lexa was pulling out of the garage she sees Costia running out from the house in only a bed sheet frantically yelling at her "Lexa please stop! Please don't take my baby!," but Lexa doesn't listen and she just keeps pulling out out of the huge driveway and pulling out of the huge gate. Lexa grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white and tries to not let her anger get to her, she calms down and breathes deeply remembering her little girl is in the car.  _This is gonna be very frantic._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Comandante, Comandante" - "Commander, Commander"  
> Lexa Woods ha hecho, Lexa Woods ha hecho. Grounders van al campeonato!" Lexa Woods has done it, Lexa Woods has done it. Grounders are going to the Championship!  
> "'mi hodnes'" - "'my love'"  
> "¡Hola! y bienvenidos a las compañías aéreas paraíso , ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Hello! and welcome to Paradise Airlines, how may I help you?
> 
> Also if anything that I said medically that offends you I am very sorry, I am not a doctor. Also let me know if i should continue!


	2. Raging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks with Costia and Lexa also has a new friend:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep everyone waiting for the new chapter, I have been very busy. Eh that sophomore life lol
> 
> Also just wanted to tell everyone this chapter may or may not upset some people but the things that happen just make everything more suspenseful and dramatic. I live for drama fanfics.

* * *

"She what?!"

Lexa was currently talking to Octavia pouring her problems out. She quickly looks up at Jasmin through her mirror as she tells Octavia to hold on "Baby whats wrong?" Jasmine just keeps her head down as she starts to speak to her mama "You and mama fight" she takes a quick glance looking up at Lexa then retreating her gaze back to her lap. 

 _This is all Costia's fault now my little girl has to see this. Ugh._ "It's okay me and mama weren't fighting baby," Lexa pauses to look back at her phone and notices Costia calling for the 10th time and has already left over 40 messages,  _oh ai god_ , Lexa didn't even bother to look at them. Ignoring Costia's Invariable reminders every 5 seconds, she continues talking "how about we go to your favorite restaurant and you can get anything you want" Jasmin's head immedietely popped up as she made a big O with her mouth "weally?" Jasmin says back instantly "Really princess" Lexa say flashing her famous smile as she watched Jasmin clap her hands with pure excitement. She turns her attention back to Octavia, actually almost forgetting she was even on the phone when she was casually trying to cheer up her little girl.

"I'm sorry O, what did you say" Lexa continues in an apologetic tone.

"Its okay. I was just expressing how shocked I am about this whole situation,"  _No shit._

"I know like i still can't wrap my fucking mind around how she could bring a man around  ** _my_** child and without a doubt in  ** _my_** house ugh," She responds with a low growl "and did i mention she was doing it while Jasmin was in the house and just left her downstairs unsupervised?"

A loud gasp came from the other end of the phone "She.."

Due to all the shock Octavia couldn't even reciprocate her words.

"I know..anyway..I'm taking Jasmin to Trikru for Dinner, you can come if you'd like? I'd enjoy the company"

"Of course I will, thats what friends are for. I'll see you in a few dork," With that in mind Lexa hangs up the phone.

Right when Lexa stepped in the diner with Jasmin she heard a voice from afar "Lex! Over here" Surprisingly Octavia beat her there before her.  _What the fuck how did sh-._ Lexa's thoughts were quickly interuppted by her daughter kicking and attempting to get down as she screamed " O, O, O!", Finally Lexa caved and put Jasmin down watching her little daredevil give her best attempt at running towards Octavia but just fell down with a soft gasp, Octavia just saved her the trouble and came and swooped her up while pecking her face with many kisses and quickly sets her back down leaving her hand on the seat of the booth to balance herself. Lexa starts grinning like huge idiot as she starts walking towards Octavia.  _This could have been me and Costia, but I guess all good things have to come to an end._ Lexa embraces Octavia tightly as if she's about to lose her, her smile drops from her face from the impact of everything. Jasmin watches as she sees her 'Aunt' whispering words of comfort to her mama. Somehow Jasmin can sense her mamas sadness so does her best attempt at walking towards them with wobbly legs, shes basically tackling both their legs in a big bear hug, mostly because she can't walk yet and she needs a bit of balance. All 3 hug for a few more minutes soon enough they finally take their seats.

After everyone was settled and the waitress had taken their order of drinks and Jasmin had gotten a baby seat for her to sit in, everyone started making conversation. And yes Jasmin also. "Mama! mama! mama!" Jasmine pleads with puppy dog eyes pointing at the chicken tenders on the menu, of course Lexa was gonna say yes because she could never say no to her little princess and plus she said she could have anything she wanted "Yes baby girl of course," Lexa flashed her smile as she watched her daughter wiggle with such joy. "So do you know what you're gonna do Lex?"  _Actually no I_ _don't. Well it's for sure that I am **not** staying married to a cheater..my mother taught me better than that. _"To tell the truth..I'm not really sure" Octavia opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by a buzzing on the table.  _Costia._ Costia was now calling for the 16th time, Lexa didn't even bother to look and see how many messages she has. She just switched the phone off.

"I think I'm gonna divorce her" Lexa whispers while looking down at the iPhone slowly shutting off.

"Are you sure Lex? Thats a big deal"

"I think I am sure, I just don't want Jasmin to grow up without two parents in her life and make her feel in anyway disdained"

"I know, I know..but you do realize that means a custody battle over Jasmin right?"  _Fuck..I guess I didn't think about that.._

"She's gonna try and get Jasmin no matter what." Octavia continues.  _'She's gonna try and get Jasmin no matter what' fuck don't I know that already? SHIT. They will look at our_ _recordes. FUCK, there gonna look at my record, oh god no ai can't lose ai strik gada._

Octavia witnesses Lexa's eyes start roaming and her chest starts heaving in a quick pace up and down "I-I..have to use...the bathroom e-xcuse me." Lexa dashes to the bathrooms in a hurry leaving Octavia alone with a very confused Jasmin.

Lexa bursts into the bathroom and starts pulling at her shirt suddenly feeling hot and breathless.  _Fuck fuck I'm so stupid, she's gonna win the custody battle what the fuck am I gonna do. I c-can't breath,_ **Click**. Lexa bends over as she tried to catch her breath, she didn't even hear the heels colliding with the floor while she was focusing on catching her breath. "Oh my goodness! are you ok?! here stand up you won't receive any oxygen bent over that way." _Of course I'm not ok what the hell?,_  the stranger helps her to stand up straight and as she turns around she meets cool icy blue eyes. Her breath hitched automatically,  _Fuck she's gorgeous, that dress, those eyes, that hair, and the way its squeezing her showing off her curve-,_ "Hello? hello? are you ok? Should I call an ambulance?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the softest most genuine voice ever. Suddenly she feels a lump in her throat and she can't reciprocate words to her,  _Say something fucknut,_ "Your really beautiful" Lexa just spits out of nowhere.  _You are the dumbest ass ever jesus._ Lexa just watches as the blonde blushes and cheekily replies "Your not so bad yourself handsome."  _Holy shit that smirk got me feeling some type of way fuck,_ She feels her cock twitch in her compression shorts, she looks down knowingly that her length will soon grow if she doesn't distract herself "Lexa." The blonde haired beauty turns her way with furred eyebrows "Excuse me?" the blonde says in a nonchalant tone "Lexa Woods, thats my name," Lexa just watches as the blonde starts showing a pink tint on her face and smiles back up at her "Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

Finally when Lexa is back to her old self her and Clarke sit and talk for a few more minutes, to keep Lexa at ease, but soon enough Clarke asks what caused her to have the panic attack and Lexa just responded with 'family problems' and knew she could just tell her but also knows that it will be a little risky seeing that she is a complete stranger. Lexa just said what the hell and just told her everything.

"So what brings you here to this Trikru?" Lexa asks questioningly 

"Well I'm here with my mom and dad for what we call 'family night' but quite frankly I would rather be sitting here with you then out there.." Clarke starts blushing furiously and flashes a small smile "not that I'm attracted to you or anything, I mean not that I'm not attracted to you either its just- nevermind I'll shut up"

"It's okay really. I'm pretty fond of you myself Clarke Griffin" Lexa says with a pop with the 'k' in Clarke

After a minute of comfortable silence Lexa stands up and offers her big defender hand to Clarke to help her up, as Clarke stands she dusts off the back off her dress clearing any grime off of her silk red dress.

"Well I'm sure someone will tip you off as soon as you get out of here to give them information about me so..." Lexa carries on assuming that she will tell her problems to the press "Well Lexa Woods," Clarke pauses and turns around from the mirror she was looking in as she finishes checking her dress and makeup "you should know that I don't kiss and tell." The blonde throws a wink in her direction as she spins while cocking her head letting her blonde locks fall gracefully. _FUCK. ME. She's trying to kill me dear god._ Clarke reaches for Lexa's huge rough hand and writes something on her hand "Text me and update me on your condition." Clarke says as she smiles shyly and makes her way to the door "thanks Dr. Griffin" Clarke grabs her clutch and turns around for a quick second "May we meet again."

Lexa walks out of the bathroom and goes back towards her table where she spots Jasmin eating some strawberry ice cream and Octavia eating a caesar salad, sensing Lexa's presence Octavia looks up and gives her a worried look but Lexa soon gives her a reassuring nod and turning all her attention to her daughter "hey sweetheart what you got there?" Jasmine doesn't say anything as she chomps on the strawberry ice cream that Lexa soon notices has nuts on, Jasmin lift her spoon and offers some ice cream to her "mommmiiiii" Lexa is in awe at the sweet gesture and gladly takes the spoon in her mouth and smiles at her daughter,  _this is gonna be funny,_ "I'm still hungry," Lexa says with a pout gracing her plump lips. She leans over and pretends to bite off Jasmin's fingers making her daughter squeal as drool comes out of her mouth "O!!" Jasmin screams pleading for help from Octavia who just is in fits and giggles. Finally Lexa lets up and lets go of her little girls hand and just watches as her little girl scoots her ice cream toward Lexa in almost a seemingly giving it to her. Lexa and Octavia burst into laughter as they forget all their troubles.

Soon enough it was time for Lexa to head out because it was getting past Jasmin's bedtime as she was already nodding off, Octavia said she saw an old friend and she was going to catch up a little so they hugged and said their goodbyes. "Lexa! Lexa!" as Lexa picked up Jasmin she heard a male voice,  _Titus,_ she turned around and saw the bald man walking toward her "Lexa Aindrea Woods why have you not been answering your phone?" the man whispered as he saw a sleeping Jasmin on her shoulder "I turned it off because of Costia, why?" She slowly adjusted her little girls shorts around her waist "thats what I was calling about," Lexa rolled her eyes about him mentioning Costia right now, which seemed to make him stop mid-sentence "Leksa nou roll your eyes gon me again, chit has your nomon taught yu about rolling your eyes? do ai need kom call her?" as soon as her manager said 'mother' and 'call' she freaked out "No no I'm sorry," It's not that Lexa is scared of her nomon its just she can be very terrifying when she and her sister do not obey.  _Actually I'm very terrified of my nomon._ One time her and Anya took the car without permission and 'accidentally' wrecked it, they still get fussed at till this day about it and not to mention they were grounded for probably the longest time. "what did you want to tell me? and can you hurry it up? I really need to get Jasmin to bed." she says as she slowly rubs her daughters back. "Costia has reported you to the police for 'kidnapping' Jasmin and the police are looking for you right now, your lucky your driving the Land because they are looking for your Lamborghini. I suggest you get home now because this engagement has gotten to your fan base and the NWBL and they don't seem happy. I have to go now but please make this right." She is so upset she swears you can see steam coming out of her ears, after refining all the information she had just received she makes her way out of Trikru and to her 2015 Land Range Rover and quickly put Jasmin into her carseat and kissed her forehead as she made her way around to the drivers side and sped off into the night.

Pulling into the garage of the huge house and silently shutting the drivers door careful not to wake up her daughter and for god sakes hopefully not Costia. Lexa picks up her daughter and makes her way to the back door from where the garage leads and steps inside the place where she regrets seeing Costia going bumper to bumper with some nasty geezer in her bed, She slowly creeps her way to Jasmin's room, being extra quiet when she walks past her and Costia's bedroom not wanting to wake her up and talk.  _Just please not today._ She steps foot into her daughters room and lightly places her daughter into her crib, she places a soft kiss to her forehead and begins to make her way out of the room.

She was making her way to the guest bedroom but realized she was actually really perched and made her way downstairs for some water. As soon as Lexa was going to take a sip from her glass, she hears a flicker of a light come on behind her. "Where the fuck have you been"  _I said please not today._ Lexa didn't answer her which just stirred Costia's anger even more "IM FUCKING TALKING TO YOU LEXA" Lexa turns around with fire in her eyes.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING VOICE DOWN. OUR DAUGHTER IS UPSTAIRS SLEEPING FOR CHRIST SAKE" Lexa says whispering rather loudly pointing in the direction of Jasmin's room as the vein in her forehead pulses while she clenches her jaw and fist.

"Do not. curse at me. Why the fuck were you with Octavia? and why was she around my daughter?"

"What are you talking about Costia?" She grabs her glass and takes a few more sips.

"What am I talking about? Okay since you wanna act like a brainless asshole," Costia whips out her phone and scrolls through the photos which showed Lexa, Octavia, and Jasmin laughing and eating ice cream and food having a good time "I had Derrick find you and he sends me this bullshit."

"You mean you didn't report the photos to the police and get me arrested for kidnapping" She says sarcastically. "Yeah I'm the brainless asshole,"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Did I stutter Costia?"

Lexa inched impossibly close to Costia with that Commander look in her eyes, " ** _You_** fucked up Costia, you are in the wrong here. Not me." Costia opened her mouth to speak "Let me finish talking. You couldn't wait 3 weeks for me. 3 FUCKING WEEKS," Lexa yelled but not to loudly as she watches Costia straighten her posture "All these years there I was thinking 'oh i love this girl, I'm gonna hold her down for life' but no she just had to be a little slut and have the fucking BALLS TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND BRING A MAN AROUND MY DAUGHTER AND JUST FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT IN MY BEDROOM AND NOT TO MENTION WHILE YOUR DAUGHTER WAS DOWNSTAIRS UNSUPERVISED. YOU ARE THE MOST UNFIT MOTHER I HAVE EVER SEEN." Lexa was getting to worked up,  _breath lexa, calm down don't let the past catch up to you,_ she clinched her fist as she walked away and muttered a 'goodnight' as she was making her way back up the stairs but felt a hand tug her scarred arm "We aren't finished talking here!"  _Oh. fuck. no._ Lexa immediately tenses up as she doesn't think about her next action, Lexa's hand comes around and grabs Costia by her silk pajamas and pushes her back roughly into the couch. Costia flinches and turns her head waiting for a blow, but receives a hand unclenching her pajama top.  _Control yourself. NOW._ She slowly takes a few steps back and inhales deeply, "We _**ARE**_ finished here," She walks up the stairs halfway and then suddenly stops and looks back "oh and by the way. I want a divorce." Those were her last words to Costia as she walks up the stairs and walks away into the guest bedroom leaving her estranged, very afraid soon to be ex wife downstairs all alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ai god - oh my god  
> oh god no ai can't lose ai strik gada - oh god no i can't lose my little girl  
> Leksa nou roll your eyes gon me again, chit has your nomon taught yu about rolling your eyes? do ai need kom call her? - Lexa don't roll your eyes at me again. what has your mother taught you about rolling your eyes? do I need to call her?
> 
> Again sorry if this has made you feel some type of way. But I promise you it will get better:) I hope you stick with me till the end:)  
> 


	3. May we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a day with Clarke won't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise if you stick with me everything will get better:)  
> 

Clarke gets a rude awakening from a deafening noise ringing through the room, she reaches over and slaps the top of the alarm clock attempting to shut it off. As she used more than enough power to slap the shit out of the clock she fell of the bed with a thud. After a couple of minutes Clarke is awake from her slumber and making her way to her closet to get ready for her day at the office.

She walks into the kitchen to find her best friend in only her underwear eating Lucky Charms, HER Lucky Charms and immediately throws a scowl at her, "Are you fucking kidding me Rae! Those are my lucky charms," She says with a pout on her face. It's not that Clarke doesn't have money to get a house or needs someone to help her pay rent, her scared ass just doesn't like to live alone in big places.

"Oh calm down princess you'll live,"

As Clarke makes her way to the cabinet to pull out a a bowl she lightly growls at Raven,  _she knows how much I like my lucky charms smh, bitch._

 _"_ So has stud muffin texted you yet?" Clarke just throws a confused face in Raven's direction.  _Stud muffin? who the fu- ohhhhh Lexa._

"No. I highly doubt she probably will, she didn't even acknowledge my existence in that bathroom. She'll probably run off just like Finn did anyway," She says with a doubtful shrug as she eats a mouthful of cheerios,

"Oh shut up Princess, the way you described you guys' encounter she was totally drooling over you! and fuck Finn's deadbeat ass he doesn't know when he's got something good,"

Clarke just gives her a simple 'yeah whatever you say', as she looks down at her bowl of Cheerios. Finn is the epitome of a dick. Clarke and Finn had a fling for over a year up until Finn lashed out on her for not "wanting to step up to the plate and lose her virginity", Clarke had never had any man put there hands on her..up until that day. The next day after the altercation she woke up to find all of Finn's personal belongings gone, His phone and pager were still there just not him, huh funny right? Usually the abused is supposed to play the runaway card but instead it was the abuser,  _He wasn't an abuser he only hit me a couple of times that one night..and thats it._ She hasn't seen him ever since and she never wants to.

Bringing back the old memories just made her even sadder, Clarke quickly moves to put her bowl in the sink and jets off to the door, obviously not wanting to be late for work and get yelled at by her boss anytime soon.

 "Raven! I'm leaving! Don't forget to lock the doors," She says as she's picking up her keys, phone, and macbook. "Don't worry _princess_ I won't forget."  _Ugh that fucking nickname, I swear this girl will be the death of me._

 _"_ You said you wouldn't forget last weekend and I came home to the front door wide open while you went to go get your freak on with some redhead,"

"Okay 1. I wasn't the last person out of the house that week ehm that was you and 2. you had to admit that redhead was pretty fucking hot" Raven yelled back to Clarke.

"Just don't forget to lock the door please Rae," Clarke mumbled under her breath as she made her way out the front door.

As soon as Clarke steps foot into the crowded office full of people she hears a slightly annoying recognizable voice right behind her "Griffin see me in my office please."  _What the fuck I'm not even late._ With a slight puff of her breath she makes her way through the busy people and somehow manages to make it to her bosses door. Slightly knocking on the door she gets granted access to the wide office "You wanted to see me Mrs. Peoples?" She says as she closes the door behind her, "Yes, please have a seat."

Clarke feels more than two eyes on her as she darts her eyes in the direction of an African American male moving across the room to stand next to her boss.  _Oh shit, What's Mr. Jaha doing here? I hope I'm not being fired._ A strong voice fills the room, "Miss Griffin, I assure you that you are not here because of any altercation with your work, Myself and Mrs. Peoples are just here to congratulate you on winning your case involving The Wallace's." 

"Thank you so  much, I really hope to help others in situation like The Wallaces," Clarke feels two powerful eyes raking over her whole body as she speaks to Mr. Jaha.

"Yes, I hope so as well Miss Griffin."  _This is literally the first time I have seen Mr. Jaha smile. I kinda wish that a certain someone would stop smiling at me though,_ "As a reward for making Skaikru Law Associates even more succesful, we are gladly granting you with a raise."

Clarke's mouth drops wide open into an O shape as she hears the good news, Mrs. Peoples just laughs at Clarke's expression.

"I-I don't know what to sa-" She was quickly cut off by the woman with sharp cheekbones who hold up a hand to stop Clarke from continuing her sentence even further.

" _You_ earned this raise Miss Griffin, there is no need to thank us for anything" Mrs. Peoples and Clarke just smile at each other but her smile drops and returns to a more serious expression when she hears Mr. Jaha's voice in the room once more.

"Oh please excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to as of right now. And again Congratulation once more Miss Griffin, I hope to see you winning more cases as you go along." 

With a nod in both the women's direction he quickly exits the office.

Clarke stands up and straightens her tucked in blouse and makes her way towards the door, but get stopped by a husky voice right behind her, "Um Miss Griffin I have things to discuss with you, Please stay for a while."  _Oh Fuck._

_Why can't this woman get through her thick skull that I want nothing to do with her?_

As Clarke turns around she sees the other woman approaching the window that allows everyone to see into the office and closes it with a swift pull to the string making Clarke freeze immediately in her tracks. She hears heels clicking on the floor in the distance but hears them start to get much Closer in a short amount of time. Suddenly there is a familiar weight pressing against her back, hands engulfing her waist from behind.

"Have you missed me Clarke? Because I know for sure that I have missed you very very much." She feels Mrs. Peoples hot husky breath hit her ear with an intensity she can't explain. Clarke starts to feel her hands wander, getting extremely close to her the hem of her skirt.

Clarke abruptly turns around and grabs her hands in the process facing her boss, "Okay Look I'm really sorry about my actions from the office party a while back, I was drinking and my head wasn't in the right place at the time." Her boss just lets out a laugh as she puts on a seductive smirk and continues speaking in her husky voice, "Well Clarke, It seemed to me you had your head in the right place at the right time," The woman stalks forward grabbing and grabs the edge of Clarke's tight pencil skirt that squeezes her in all the right places.

 _This sure as hell isn't gonna be easy._ As Clarke opens her mouth to speak she was quickly silenced by her voice again, "Oh and please, call me Niylah." Clarke gulps so hard you can clearly see the spit go down her throat.

"Um well Niylah" Clarke continues as she removes Niylah's hands for the second time, "your married and I'm already ashamed of doing what I did that night and I'm asking you once again, please forget about it? I would like to keep everything professional between us." She watches as a slow shit eating grin slowly starts conjuring on the dirty blonde's face.

Before Niylah could object to anything Clarke just explained to her a knock interrupts their encounter.  _Thank god._ Niylah's posture quickly turns more professional.

"We will finish this conversation later Miss Griffin." And with that Clarke makes her way out of the office and takes a relieving breath.

Only 2 hours into work she hears her phone chime, she knows she's not supposed to check her phone in the middle of work so she just goes to turn it off, however a random number catches her eye.

 **9:44 AM From: (XXX-XXX-XXXX):** Hey Clarke, Its Octavia! it was awesome catching up with you the other day I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and a friend at Azgeda Diner later on.

_Hm, It is only 7 minutes till my lunch break. It's not that far away why not?_

**9:47 AM From: Clarke:** Hey Octavia, sure why not its about time for my lunch break anyway:)

Octavia replied almost Instantly.

 **9:47 AM From: Octavia:** Okay cool:) What time do you wanna meet there?

 **9:48 AM From: Clarke:** Lol i'm actually walking out of my office at the moment.

 **9:48 AM From: Octavia:** Thats perfect, I'll meet you there starburst haha and oooo an office? is there something clarkey isn't telling me?;)

 _Oh god she just called me starburst_ _ahahaha that brings back memories._ Let's just say Clarke was a very odd bird in high school throughout college as well, she was literally the apple that fell of the tree and landed next to the Orange patch, she was just a little confused. Her friends called her starburst because she would always burst with new sensations she liked and it made her friends wonder why she was still a virgin at the time.

 **9:49 AM From: Clarke:** We'll discuss more when I have food in my belly..fruitcake.

Clarke has a devious smile on her face at the comeback and makes her way out of the building with her purse hanging off her left arm and laughs when she sees Octavias reply,

**9:50 AM From: Octavia: -_-**

**9:50 AM From: Octavia:** Touché Griffin, Touché.

Clarke hops out of her 2015 White Camaro and makes her way to the entrance of the small diner. When she walks inside she sees her brunette friend wave slightly at her making Clarke smile as she makes her way over to the small booth.

Octavia shifts out of the booth to greet Clarke with a hug as she rakes over Clarke's whole outfit with her mouth in the shape of an O as she laughs at her reaction to the outfit.

"Whoa, slay mama cíta" Octavia throws a wink in her direction as they take their places in the booth, Clarke sits in front of Octavia. 

"Haha kiss my ass O, I have to work in this shit everyday and my ass is from wall to wall in this skirt,"

"Hey now no fancy business woman like yourself should have a potty mouth like that missy."

"Fancy? Oh Please." Clarke says while rolling her eyes.

"Haha whatever you say starburst. Anyways so what do you do for a living, How've you been? Octavia says throwing questions in her direction.

"Whoa down tiger. I work at Skaikru Law Associates and I've been good. How about you?"

"That's amazing," Octavia says as her face can obviously show her excitement as she jumps around in her seat "wait are- wait are you the Clarke that won The Wallaces case?!"

"That would be me," Clarke smiles showing her confidence.

"Oh my fucking god, give me a reason right now not to get on my knees and bow to you right now."

"Because you'll ruin those gorgeous pants, which I love by the way,"

"Your right, your right"

Clarke and Octavia chat up a storm as soon as Clarke realizes something she brings it up, "Didn't you say you had a friend coming with you?"

"Oh Yeah! She went to the bathroom, she'll be back in a few" Just as Octavia finishes her sentence a smooth voice invades their presence. "Hey, what'd I miss?" Clarke freezes instantly when she hears the voice that sounds like music to her ears.

Clarke turns her head towards the tall brunette standing beside her. The moment blue eyes find green eyes, she swears she can hear both hearts skip a beat.

_Lexa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be interestingggggg


	4. Ai'm in a bit kom a limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia doesn't like Clarke one bit and Lexa doesn't really care.  
> Clarke decides to talk to her mom, it doesn't go as planned.  
> Lexa asks Clarke a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will just have to wait and see who gets custody of Jasmin:)

Lexa awkwardly sits next to Clarke, obviously very nervous sitting next to a beautiful blonde. Clarke is no different as she has both her legs clenched together, hands on the sides of her pencil skirt with a slight blush appearing on her face, "This is so cute, I'm disgusted" Octavia says with a large grin on her face, Lexa's pretty thankful Octavia cuts the awkward silence because she sure as hell wasn't gonna do it. Clarke quickly looks down pretending to look at the menu so she can hide the red tint that appears on her face.

Before Lexa could say anything a waitress came up to the table, "Can I take your drinks?" Clarke by now is totally zoned out, _Holy Shit. That fucking jawline...Ugh it can cut me anytime, goddamn._ Clarke is so zoned out she doesn't even realize Lexa is curiously glaring at her, "eerhhm," Clarke snaps back to reality when she hears Octavia clear her throat.  _Oh dear god she just caught me staring, fuck fuck fuck._ Lexa just smirks and laughs at a panicking Clarke "Oh! I'm sorry, what?" "She was askng what you wanted to drink Griffin," Octavia soon mumbles something more under her breath "You would know that if you weren't eye fucking Lexa" All Lexa hears is a sharp gasp, she just furs her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, I'll just have a water please" Clarke says politely.

Later on when the food is sat down they instantly dug into their foods, Clarke and Lexa share a few accidental brushes here and there making both smile while throwing quick glances in each others direction, "So a lawyer huh?" The soothing voice startles Clarke as she almost chokes on her food. "Oh huh? Y-yeah.." Clarke's eyes immediately look towards her lap, Normally Clarke has a hard time having an attraction towards others after what occurred with Finn. But Lexa is.. _different_. Clarke has convinced herself that no one would love her again, she thought Finn was the one..she guesses she was wrong.

"Wait, how did you know I was a lawyer? Octavia just found out herself."

"Eh I do my research," Lexa says throwing a smirk in her direction, "And plus Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby Griffin, famous surgeon, I knew your father very very well."

"Oh is that so? Would you mind telling me how you knew him?"

"Mr. Griffin was a Tech Producer at Shallow Valley University, my sister teaches there as well, am I correct?"

"You are very much correct Miss Woods, I'm very impressed." Clarke says with a little chuckle. Her and Lexa start taking in each others appearance as their eyes finally met. Lexa takes in the fact that Clarke's Pencil skirt is deliciously hugging her curves. Lexa gasps when she sees the exact same tattoo that reads ‘The dead are gone, the living are hungry' except hers has a little bird tattoo on top of the quote, her and Clarke's eyes finally meet and they just glare at each other. For a moment Clarke swears she can feel her skip a beat when she sees Lexa's eyes more clearly than the last time they had an encounter, before Lexa can ask Clarke about her tattoo, both hear Octavia's voice making an appearance to show that she's still among the living considering all she was doing was looking down at her phone.  "Still cute," she says bluntly out of nowhere, Lexa and Clarke immediately retreat their gazes to their empty plates while smiling.

Octavia lets out a low chuckle "Anywayyys," Octavia says while rolling her eyes as she asks with excitement "So Clarke when is your next big case?"

Lexa turns her head to stare at her,  _she could help with the custody battle..thats if she wants to. No, I shouldn't bother her with my drama. Wow great first impression Woods "My baby mama cheated on me and now I'm divorcing her and taking my child like the evil little witch I am" ..dumbass,_ The other day Lexa called Titus immediately for the divorce papers for her and Costia to sign. This morning Costia put the thought 'She probably forgave me, so we won't need these' in her head and  decided to hide the papers from Lexa, see the thing is Costia doesn't understand that they have been married for 2 years and they have had situations like this happen in the past so Lexa jumped the gun and notified Titus to get her another set of papers. She made sure to keep them out of reach and put them in her glove department.

"Well I really don't have anything coming up, but hopefully I'll have something soon,"

Before Lexa speaks up, Octavia beats her to it. "Oh well Lexa might have a case for you. Right commander?" Octavia says with a  sly grin on her face while raising an eyebrow. Lexa scolds her because she knows exactly what Octavia is doing.  _Hmm commander..I like it._ Clarke thinks.

"For your information I was gonna keep it professional and ask her privately, but since you already said it, you fucknut, what do you say Clarke?" Clarke giggles at Lexa's creative word "Sure, I don't see why not." Octavia buts in,

"Her soon to be ex wife was caught riding some dirty bastard in her bed and now she wants to divorce her sorry ass," Octavia says bluntly. Lexa just shoots Octavia a 'really?' glare.

"Oh the thing about Costia? I already knew about that."

"What! how?" Octavia practically yells but she quickly lowers her voice as she gets attention from every eye in the diner.

"This is Clarke Octavia, THE Clarke" Lexa says as she interrupts. Octavia just looks at the both of them with furred eyebrows with an open mouth, she hits realization as she remembers the conversation about her and Lexa had earlier.

"WOAH I DIDN'T-WAIT WHAT?! THIS IS SOME HOUDINI SHIT" Octavia yells without a care in the world,

"Ok while slow poke catches up..when can I see you as soon as possible? I already have the legal documents. I mean if your busy then we can do it whenever your free, I just want this to be over as soon as possible" She puts a hopeful face on while inside she is actually terrified of the outcome.

"My office is open from 7 AM to 6 PM, will you be able to come during those times or should we set something up?" Clarke asks with big hopeful eyes,  _please say yes._

"Actually is it okay if I come between 5 or 6 today?"

Clarke grins at Lexa's response, "Of course"

"YOUR THE CLARKE?!" Octavia says rather loudly still trying to process the fact that Clarke is the "incredibly beautiful blonde with a great personality." Clarke just laughs at Octavia's slowness,

"Octavia put a cock in it," Lexa says 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry I have to go. Shit. I'm supposed to be meeting my mom today and I totally forgot ughhhhh, my break is up in like 30 minutes and-" Clarke started rambling and she barely even noticed,

"Hey hey it's okay," Lexa says with a smile flashing her dimple along with her pearly whites, "I'll see you later on right?" 

"Oh yeah of course, I forgot sorry," Clarke blushes profusely at how dumb that came out.

"Are you from Canada? because you apologize a lot" She said jokingly 

Clarke laughs at Lexa so hard to the point where she was convinced water would start coming out of her nose. Octavia just sits there with a shit eating smirk as she witnesses the two people flirting "Well we'll catch you later Griffin and tell Abby I said hi,"

"Will do Tae." Clarke takes out her wallet ready to pay for their meals until she feels a tingle in he body when a very soft but also rough hand grab her wrist.

"It's on me okay?" Lexa tells Clarke

"No Lexa it's okay, I've got it."

"No no really the pleasure is all mine," Lexa purposely gave Clarke a seductive stare and smiles with confidence when she watches Clarke shiver and practically fall apart,

"O-oh okay."

Lexa takes a 100 dollar bill out of her wallet and places it on the table. Clarke and Octavia stare at her with a 'wow' expression "What? I only have 100 dollar bills" Octavia just shakes her head as the waitress comes over and takes the 100 dollar bill, "Keep the change," Lexa says with a wink following after making the waitress blush fiercely as she the woman ducked her head and walked away from the table.

Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia make their way out of the diner and immediately get swarmed with paparazzi's "LEXA WHO IS THE BLONDE!" "INSIDE SOURCE SAYS YOU AND COSTIA ARE GETTING A DIVORCE! IS IT TRUE?!" "ARE YOU AFRAID YOU ARENT GOING TO WIN JASMIN" Octavia pushes through the paparazzi's and gets in her car and speeds off, Lexa notices that Clarke is getting swarmed by paparazzi's, one of the paps frighten her as he puts the camera in her face and makes her stumble in her heels as she attempts to step back. Lexa, out of instinct, protectively rushes over to the paparazzi and grabs the pap by the collar of his shirt with one hand and with the other grips the polo sweatshirt and throws him to the ground. Clarke didn't know what was going on as the flashes went off even more when Lexa wraps her arm around her waist and pushes through the crowd of cameras and leads Clarke to her car, _I would be lying if her manhandling that man didn't turn me on. Like fuck. How can a girl be such a sensitive puppy yet so independently charming, not to mention she didnt look half bad doing it,_ she swiftly opens her door for her like a true gentlemen she is and watches as Clarke gets in her car. Lexa gives a quck wave as Clarke speeds off.

Clarke pulls into her mom's driveway and gets out of her car. Lightly opening the door, she starts going from room to room searching for her mom "Mom! Mom! Where are you?" A faint voice is heard, "I'm in the study!" Clarke puts a huge smile on her face as she makes her way to the study and shakes her head when she sees how much of a hoarder her mother is. "Hey mom" Clarke hugs her mom almost to quickly, "Hi sweetheart, why do you smell of cologne?" Clarke pulls back with a smile still gracing their presence on her face, "I'm good thanks for asking," Clarke pauses mid-sentence to take a seat on the small leather couch across from her mother, "me and Octavia had lunch together today. She says hi by the way," Clarke watches as Abby cocks her eyebrow knowing that her daughter is hiding something from her.

"Your totally evading my question Clarke."

"Did you just say totally?" Clarke says laughing at the fact her mother has been wanting to act "hip like the new kids these days"

"Stop doing that Clarke."

"Doing what?" Clarke replies innocently, she can definitely tell that Abby isn't in the mood to be messed with considering all the work she has piled in front of her,  _how the fuck has she not gotten lost in that shit?_

"Evading my question. Tell me whats going on, I'm your mom..you can talk to me."

Clarke sighs as she puts a huge grin on her face, "Soooo Octavia bought a friend along to the lunch. Well you could say we are friends also, its complicated..and we all got swarmed by paparazzi and she was escorting me to my car and I guess it rubbed off on me. Happy?"

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you definitely are," Abby says with a small smirk appearing on her lips,

"Mom I have to be back at the office in literally 17 minutes. Why did you call me up here?" Clarke says rolling her eyes.

Clarke doesn't wanna be rude to her mom, but Abby claimed she had something very important to talk to her about. So far she was only pestering her about another persons scent on her, like what the fuck? She knows exactly what her mom is doing. She doesn't like when people pry into her personal life. At all.

"Okay okay," Abby slowly takes off her glasses with a sigh as she rubs her temple. "I'm just gonna come out and say it..Kane wants to buy the land your father was buried on, to build a skyscraper.."

"WHAT?! NO, HE CANT DO THAT" Clarke yells in disbelief,  _I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW FUCKED UP THIS IS._

"Yes he can..he's the mayor Clarke..we have 2 weeks to move Jake or..they will just build the skyscraper on top of the land...On top of him.."

Clarke cannot believe her ears. It sounds as if Abby is actually wanting to go through with this insane idea.  _I don't fucking believe this._

"YOUR NOT ACTUALLY CONSIDERING GOING THROUGH WITH THIS ARE YOU?!"

Abby opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes out. Clarke just puts her head in her hands and just wishes this wasn't true.

"I can't believe this... I can't believe you! How are you going through with this? He was your husband for god's sake..Please tell him not to go through with this mom..Please,"

Abby still sits in silence.

"You know what? Fuck you mom" Clarke gets up and storms out the door. She gets in her car and speeds off down the road.

 

_At Lexa's House._

 

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Costia says into her phone as her "little spy" Derrick sends her the pictures of Lexa and feels her blood boil watching Lexa put her arm around some strange blonde.

"Her name is Clarke Griffin, she's a lawyer. Oh and she is the daughter of Abby Griffin-" Derrick says to her in a hushed tones due to the fact he was at work and wasn't supposed to be talking.

"Famous surgeon?! Dating Markus Kane?!" Costia says in disbelief.

"That's the one,"

"Hm, ok thank you so much Derrick, I'll make your payment later tonight."  _I can't believe this bitch._

As soon as Costia's thoughts subsided she hears a little voice in her ear, "MAMA MAMA!" Jasmin says grabbing at Costia's phone. "Jasminnnn it's not mommy, it's my friend ok?" Jasmin just looks up at her with big green eyes and her curly brown hair in her pajamas. 

She picks Jasmin up off the couch next to her and gives her a kiss on her cheek making her smile as she coos to her, "Who's mamas favorite girl?" Costia pauses as she sees her daughters bright smile that could light up the whole world, "you are! yes you are!" Costia coos to Jasmin for a few more minutes until she hears a her front door alarm go off saying, " _front door open._ "

"Should we go see who it is?" Of course Jasmin doesn't say anything and just instead puts her hands on Costia's face, "your right they'll come to us."

A few minutes later she crooks her neck to the side as she sees Lexa with her head down looking at her phone as she grabs a soda out of the kitchen. Costia watches as Lexa comes toward her and greets her daughter and doesn't even acknowledge her existence, "Hey baby girl," Lexa says with a huge smile on her face when she sees her daughter in her superman onesie she bought her the other day, as Jasmin mumbles sweet little nothings she takes this time to talk to Costia.

"Don't be late to the address I sent you, I just came back to get my jacket. All my stuff is already packed and I'll be out of your hair soon, I'm going house hunting later." Lexa says still smiling and playing with her daughter like there was no care in the world.  _That's why Titus was here. Whatever._ Costia obviously didn't have a smile on her face anymore,   _Jokes on her, she doesn't have the documents anyway._

"Whatever Lexa." Costia just says simply while Lexa hands Jasmin back over to her who immediately starts to fuss in her arms, Lexa soothes her with a kiss to the forehead and quickly walks towards the theatre.

She watches as Lexa quickly goes into the theatre and grabs her Jacket. Lexa quickly walks back out the door.

Lexa makes her way through the huge building until she comes to a little desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Miss Griffin" Lexa says a little nervously. "She's free at the moment go on in," The woman says with a quick grin her her direction.

She wipes off her sweaty palms on her black pants as she grabs ahold of the knob of the gray door. She walks in and sees a blonde on the floor picking up some documents, Lexa rushes over to the blonde on the floor and helps her pick up the documents and white papers, "Thank you," Clarke says with a blush creeping up to her cheeks, "You are very welcome Clarke Griffin,". When Clarke goes to pick up the last document, Lexa does also and their hands accidentally touch.  _Fuck._ As green eyes stare meet blue, they both gaze into each others eyes with approving intensity. Clarke looks down to distract herself from those mixture of sky and grass eyes that made it incredibly hard to detach herself from, All of her emotions bundled into deep hazel. Those indigo darts, sharp yet still full of emotion. 

Momentarily Lexa also looks away and smiles at how much of a love sick puppy she is, "Soooooo..nice office you've got here,"  _I really mean't to say nice ass you've got there, But it's cool._ "Thanks, I worked pretty hard for it," Clarke says as she picks up Lexa's feet and places them back on the floor and off of her expensive white 400 collection by Jesper Office and smirks at Lexa as she takes a seat behind her ridiculously expensive desk.

 _A few_ _minutes later._

 

"Where the fuck is this bitch for fucks sake?" Lexa says with her legs crossed, her sleeves rolled up, and her button up undone, revealing her white undershirt. "I'm sure she'll be here soon Lex. Just hold on," Clarke says as she sucks in a breath when she catches herself when she calls her Lex. Lexa just smirks as she catches Clarke's mistake also.  _Hm, mistake._

Later on Costia decides to grace them with her presence. Costia walks in with a Black Crewneck Asymmetrical Sheath Dress, along with a 14k Gold Rope Chain around her wrist and a pair of Versace VE 2161 Aviator Metal Sunglasses and Normal black heels Lexa can't help but notice its a new outfit that looks like it costs a fortune. She grits her teeth, knowing exactly what Costia is doing,  _This bitch is really testing me. It fucking looks like she paid a pretty penny for that whole fucking outfit._ "Well well well, look who decides to grace us with her presence. I told you to be here on time." Lexa says with a bitter tone as she turns her body from looking at Costia back to Clarke.

"Look asshole, I don't even have to be here. I had an appointment. So shut your fucking face. Plus this is the best lawyer you could get?" Costia says as she takes off the expensive glasses and rolls her eyes at the blonde looking at her, "also can we hurry it up. I have a nail appointment to get to." She says while looking at her nails. Lexa just ignores the comment she made about Clarke.

"Look bitch." Lexa continues as she turns her head to look at Costia, meanwhile Clarke has wide eyes at Lexa's choice of words. "You better stop spending my money or I swear-"

"You swear what Lexa? You'll show everybody the real woman you are? Huh?"  _I never laid my hands on this bitch once._

"Just sign the damn papers and get out of my face as soon as possible," Lexa says as she grabs the papers and puts the papers in her face, Costia just stares at the papers in disbelief.  _How the fuck did she get these papers._

Clarke gets up and stands next to Lexa while she sits in her leather chair, "Mrs. Woods if we could just keep this professional, please just sign the papers, it'll make both of your lives better." Costia quickly counters.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Costia continues with her obnoxious rant. "Is this one of your bitches Lexa? Hm? you sure do move on fast." 

With the last comment referring to Clarke as a "bitch", Lexa explodes.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL SOMEONE A BITCH. YOU CHEATED ON ME AND DIDNT APOLOGIZE OR EVEN TRY AND SAVE OUR MARRIAGE. FUCK YOU COSTIA YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT THIS MARRIAGE AND YOU DEFINITELY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME. NOW THAT I SEE IT, YOU WERE PRETTY FUCKING MISERABLE. SO" Lexa grabs the papers and walks over to Costia, watching her take a step back, "HERE. I'M SETTING YOU FREE."

"Fuck you and your downy soft dick bitch" Costia says as she flicks the papers out of Lexa's hands and onto the floor.

"Ha wow downy soft dick, huh? Fuck you and your sandpaper pussy bitch."

Clarke witnessed how hostile the couple were getting so she decides to step in the middle of the conflict that was appearing before her eyes. Clarke sets herself in between the couple, "Hey hey, Look there is no need for this. Now come on be adults."

But Costia totally ignores her and continues her rant, "NO NO SHE CHEATED ON ME FIRST"

"CHEATED ON YOU? WITH WHO EXACTLY? HM?"

"OCTAVIA THATS WHO" Lexa just rolls her eyes at the lame excuse she puts up. Clarke immediately tenses at what she hears from Costias mouth.  _Her and Octavia? No no. They_ _wouldn't. Or would they? Fuck I don't know, I just want to go home._

"Oh please Costia. I was always faithful to you and nothing more." Costia huffs in defeat at the realization that hits her, she realizes that what Lexa said is true. She had been nothing BUT faithful to her.

Clarke shakes her own thought and picks up the pen and hands it to Costia, therefore she sees she doesn't want to comply as she takes the pen and drops it onto the floor on purpose with an innocent 'oops' like she didn't even commit the action. Lexa slowly bends down and picks up the pen.

"Unelievable." Lexa says simply.

"I'm not signing anything until I get more money." Costia flips her hair and turns the other direction.

"Your spending all of her money. Why do you expect more money?" Clarke says with an eye roll getting annoyed herself.

Costia quickly snaps around and steps closer to Lexa's face and whispers directly into her face, " _we_ are still married. Our bank accounts are still joined, I can do whatever. I. Like."

Lexa quickly mouths an 'I'm sorry' in Clarke's direction with sincere, apologizing passionate eyes. As Lexa was going to comment after Clarke, Costia's phone starts to ring in the process "Hold that thought." She says as she puts a finger in Lexa's face as she answers the phone, "Oh hi baby," Costia says with a seductive grin plastered across her face, "oh yeah..of course I'll be there..ummm" Costia takes her phone away from her ear for a quick second. "How long will this take? I have an appointment to get to."

"It would be over if your stubborn ass would sign the damn papers." Lexa says with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"I'll see ya later baby." Costia rolls her eyes at Lexa's remark. "Fine give me the damn pen so we can get this over with.

Costia finally signs the Documents in front of Clarke, as a witness, which is needed and puts her sunglasses on and makes her way to the door. Before she can completely walk out Lexa says, "Goodbye bitch." Costia ignores her and makes her way to her "appointment."

Clarke huffs as she packs her files into her briefcase, pulling her coat on preparing to walk outside. She takes a quick look at Lexa buttoning up her shirt. She witnesses the tight muscles beyond the thin shirt and her clenching jawline, then she runs her slim hands through her chestnut hair and sticks her hands in her pockets, leaving her in a pose that immediately sends heat rushing between her legs automatically.  _I would fucking drink her bath water goddamnnnnn. What I would do to lick the sweat off those bulging arms and those toned abs, ugh. AND her lips. Shit. Those full luscious lips just make me wanna come in my-._

Clarke's thoughts were startles by a pair of snapping fingers in her face. "Clarke! Clarke! Earth to Clarke!" She quickly looks away from Lexa as she sees how close they are, the blush from earlier returning rather quickly. "I was asking if you wanted to walk down together?" Lexa smirks as the blonde realizes she was caught staring. "Hmmm Princess you were staring," Clarke quickly looks up at the nickname she hates with a passion.  _Oh how i fucking hate that nickname, ugh._ But for some reason having Lexa say it turns her thoughts of the dumb nickname into a  total illusion.

"Um y-yeah of course." Clarke says grabbing her briefcase and her car keys. As soon as she makes her way to take a step she feels her legs start to wobble, she almost hit the floor but there was arms immediately wrapped around her keeping her balanced. "Okay bambi lets go," She says with a chuckle in between, "Or am i gonna have to carry you?" Lexa says with an eyebrow quirked.

"No no I'm fine really," Clakre's actually laughing at Lexa's dumb joke.

They both make their way out of the office and down to the elevators. The Elevator ride gave off some comfortable silence, ironically. Both the two women make it to the parking lot, Lexa finally speaks up as they have to split ways to go and get into their vehicles, "Well I guess this is goodnight. And I am very sorry once more for my wife's behavior she can be veryyy-" "Uptight, Jealous, a cunt?" Clarke finishes for Lexa and earns a chuckle from the brunette. "Ha yeah all of those. Sorry for her insulting you Clarke. You aren't  a bitch, you are a very prepossessing sight to look at madam," Lexa teases with a very gentlemen like bow. Clarke over here feels like a million fucking butterflies are flying everywhere inside her stomach as Lexa just called her beautiful to look at,  _Up the ante griffin._

"Your not so bad yourself charming," Clarke says with a grin spreading across her face as she gives Lexa a seductive grin, showing her pearly whites. Lexa feels her pants tightening and figures that anytime soon her pants will give away her little, not so little, secret. Clarke obviously didn't get the message about Lexa's extra appendage because she hasn't spoken about it, so Lexa just brushes it off, Meaning she's keeping it from Clarke and eventually will find out or she will have to tell her. And the other way as well;)

Not wanting to reveal her secret she quickly ends the conversation, "Well goodnight Clarke, I'll see you whenever. You have my number, bye!" Lexa says into the far distance as she runs to her car leaving a very confused clarke with mix signals. She just walks to her car and gets in ready for the warm bed thats waiting for her at home.

Clarke walks into her house and finds a very boozed smelling Raven on the couch with snacks all around her, along with the tv blasting law and order. She makes her way into her hall closet and pulls out a soft blanket and puts it on top of the latino woman, also turning off the tv on her way to the bathroom.

As soon as Clarke gets into her bed feeling the crispy sheets, she's immediately almost asleep when she hears her phone ding. She reaches over to the nightstand and looks at the number lighting up on her phone as her screen blinds her.

She pushes the brightness back as she doesn't recognize the number, but she can tell who it is.

 **10:15 PM From: (XXX-XXX-XXX):** Will you go on a date with me?<3

Clarke smiles broadly at Lexa's cute text and no longer feels slumber while she immediately responds.

 **10:15 PM From: Clarke:** Of course. I thought you'd never ask. :) <3

Clarke falls asleep with the biggest grin on her face, dreaming of Lexa. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will get a treat next chapter, since I took forever to upload.


	5. Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night:)  
> And a surprise..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to everyone who wants to pick out every little thing that I do not list about the divorce, I'm getting there. Its almost over.

Nothing could ruin Lexa's day as she remembered the events from two nights before, she's beaming with pride and happiness as she makes her way through her now ex wife's house as she makes her way inside and prepares to grab her things. Lexa decides that she will let Costia keep **her** million dollar mansion, She thought it would be best to actually show her ex wife she really cares about her and her daughters safety even though Costia is an asshole she's gonna be the bigger person.

Seeing as though Costia was going to stop at nothing from taking her little girl from her, she stepped up her game and reminded Costia of her domestic dispute charges. Her and Lexa bickered in front of Clarke once more and just looking at Clarke's face she didn't seem pleased with the things that came from Costia's mouth. Costia quickly attempted to remind Lexa of her Charges, but Lexa gave Costia a glare that made her back down faster than anything. It was hard enough keeping her personal life a secret from the press, she can't keep secrets from Clarke..not Clarke..she's different. When it comes to the money it becomes more difficult, Costia wants more money, Lexa doesn't want to give her any, Costia threatens to spend all her money before they can disconnect their accounts, blah blah blah. Lexa being the understanding person she is agrees to pay full child support and even give her a little extra something so she'll stop riding her ass, That night the meeting was over she went to the bank and immediately accessed "her and Costia's account" and froze every credit card Lexa got for her, she cut Costia some slack and gave her enough money on **her** credit card to help her with everything up until the court date, of course this upset her, but Lexa showed she obviously gave no fucks.

"Hey Costia I'm here to pick up my things," Lexa says as she makes her way to the theatre to pick up the boxes full of her belongings, she grabs one and begins to make her way back to her Range Rover. Lexa sees her daughter and Costia sitting on the couch watching what seems like Orange Is The New Black, these things stir Lexa to much "Costia what are you doing?! you know she can't watch that." Lexa says in a calm voice not wanting to start something, and Costia being the irresponsible parent she is just rolls her eyes, "She's fine Lexa. Calm down." Lexa notices her little girl is very interested in the show and doesn't even recognize she's right beside her, "Aren't you here to get your things out of  _my_ house?" Costia puts emphasis around 'my' just to piss her off. Lexa grits her teeth as she mumbles something and continues walking back to her vehicle putting her belongings in the trunk.

Later on, she begins to get hot from carrying all the boxes back in forth, not to mention the sun decides to blaze today. As she takes off her shirt leaving her in her black sports bra and her white joggers, her Calvin Klein boxers peeking from underneath, Lexa kisses her girl on the cheek as she was making her way back outside. Jasmin decides to grip onto Lexa's hair and pull at it and laughing in the process, "mama mama," Jasmin babbles excitedly to Lexa. Costia just sits and watches with a huge grin on her face.  _Now I know damn well that she taught her pulling hair was okay._

Lexa winces and tries to get her to let go and she sees that her little girl isn't going to let up. "Beja beja, teik go gon mommys hair," Lexa knows one way to make her let go, but she's in a hurry to drop off her stuff "Owww," Lexa whines, She lifts Jasmin's Captain America shirt and starts blowing on her tummy making her immediately let go of her hair as she placed her hand on her face. Jasmin starts laughing uncontrollably which puts a huge grin on both her parents face "no no no ma,"  _god I want her to stay this happy._ Lexa lets up and gives Jasmin a kiss and a goodbye and makes her way out of the house.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Costia giving her a lust filled look, almost a predator look, as she stands and makes her way to the front door, s _he can stop staring because she lost this a long time ago._   Finally putting the last box in her car. She notices a baby picture of Jasmin in a frame, she stares at it and now the tears are on the verge of falling.  _I guess all 'good' things have to come to an end. It WAS good but everything just_ _plummeted._ Lexa wipes her tears as they threaten to fall as she realizes she's gonna actually miss the house of lies that stood in front of her.

She sadly wipes her tears before they can even think about dropping, she hears her phone ding at that, but the expression shown upon her face is quickly replaced with a cheerful smile.

 **6:30 AM From: Clarke <3: **hey, are we still on for tonight?:)

Lexa wipes the sweat off her forehead with her hand as she sits on the steps of her jeep and takes her time talking to Clarke, completely forgetting she is still sitting in her ex wife's driveway. Due to their busy schedules they didn't have time for any dating.

 **6:31 AM From: Lex:):** Hey, and why of course skaiprisa:)

 **6:31 AM From Clarke <3: **damn what is that delicious language

 **6:32 AM From Lex:):** Trig. short for trigedasleng. been taught it since birth

 **6:32 AM From Lex:):** why, you like?;)

Lexa throws a smirk on her face as she puts her shirt back on and sits herself in the drivers side and puts the car in reverse as she hears her phone ding rapidly,

 **6:34 AM From Clarke <3: **i think i like a bit too much 

 **6:34 AM From Clarke <3: **fuck

Lexa grins to herself as her work is complete with making Clarke sexually frustrated,

  **6:34 AM From Clarke <3: **we would be having so much fun if you were here right now.

Lexa hits her break abruptly as she comes to a stop sign at the last text Clarke sent, the driver behind her honks their horn as they swerve around Lexa, shouting a profanity laced rant while telling Lexa she was number one.  _Is she implying that we would have sex if i was there?? hold up I was only teasing...but don't get me wrong she can get it any day and everyday._ Lexa sheepishly looks down as she can see her cock starting to harden under her white joggers and become more prominent,Lexa shakes her filthy thoughts also casting aside her flushed appearance as she begins contemplating on what to say back.

 **6:39 AM From Lex:):** o really? what kind of fun?

_Wow Lexa, what kind of fun? You are officially the weakest link._

Lexa rolls her eyes at her desperate attempt for a booty call,

 **6:39 AM From Clarke <3: **whoa there charming, I just mean't hanging out haha did you have other things in mind..

Its not that Clarke wouldn't like to do 'it' with Lexa..it's just she's never done 'it' before and she was embarrassed because she didn't exactly know what to do..

_RETREAT. ABORT MOTHER FUCKING MISSION. RETREAT._

**6:40 AM From Lex:):**  no no no I would never do that to you without your consent or taking you out on a proper date i swear 

Lexa starts to panic as she realizes Clarke probably thinks she's some perverted animal just trying to get into her pants,  _this isn't good..fuck i can't do_ _anything right._

 **6:40 AM From Lex:):** i'm sorry that it came out that way

 **6:40 AM From Lex:):** if you wanna cancel..i'll understand

 **6:42 AM From Clarke <3: **down boy haha now why would i wanna cancel? and i wasn't responding because Octavia is basically humping my leg right now

 _Octavia?_ Lexa lets out a instinct growl at the fact Octavia had the courage to eat out of her dish, Like what the fuck. Lexa puts down a mental note to talk to Octavia about that.

 **6:42 AM From Clarke <3: **so wyd?

 **6:43 AM From Lex:):**  just finished picking up all my shit from costia's house about to drop them off at my new place

 **6:44 AM From Lex:):** u?

 **6:44 AM From Clarke <3: **oh when did you decide to buy it? i'm messaging you duh lol

Lexa lets out a low chuckle as she pulls into her new estate, she grabs the photos she had taken while she was at Costia's house, because they fought about certain things they wanted to keep and things they wanted to let each other have. Lexa just said 'we'll settle it in court'

 **6:45 AM From Lex:** can we discuss more at dinner tonight? i have to grab these boxes and put them down in the house and i can't really text you at the same time lol sorry sweet cheeks

 **6:46 AM From Clarke <3: **of course:) judging by those muscles of yours i believe u can carry like 12 boxes at a time soooo

 **6:46 AM From Lex:):** not THAT strong princess haha

 **6:46 AM From Lex:):** have a good day:) i'll see you tonight

 **6:47 AM From Clarke <3: **you too Lex<3

Lexa can't stop the smile that makes its way back to her face. It's like Clarke makes everything better when she comes around, her smile, her humor, her personality, Just everything in general about this mysterious woman makes her get all jittery inside and she can't seem to stop it. To think about it, she never wants to have to stop it. Lexa already admitted that she has true feeling for the blonde..feelings that she's never had with anyone. Including Costia at that..

Snapping herself from her own thoughts, she makes her way out of her car, popping the truck at that to bring her belongings into the beautiful mansion, located in Zuma, Hills that stood in front of her. The luxurious house currently had 5 rooms, 3 bathroom, A movie theater, a swimming pool, a panic room, and a personal gym. Lexa knows its a big house for just her, but she hopes she can change that. She grabs 2 boxes and begins making her way to up the concrete stairs.

_Later on.._

Clarke was freaking the fuck out, she had nothing to wear to this date with Lexa, She had 2 hours to get ready. On top of that Lexa left really little to her imagination and just told her to dress nice.  _Thanks for that Lex._ As much as Clarke wanted to have a nervous break down, she had to get her shit together and look good for Lexa. Just as she was contemplating on robbing Louis Vuitton, Raven decides to make an appearance, "What the fuck.." Raven trails off saying, "wh..what happened? Why does it look like a bomb fucking dropped in here!"

Clarke slumped over in defeat, "If you aren't going to help, get out. This isn't the time."

"Damn who took the jelly out of your donut?" Raven says a bit taken back by Clarke's attitude,

"I'm sorry" Clarke says with a sigh, "I'm just stressed out because I can't find anything right to wear,"

"Come on Griff you look hot in like everything," Raven says trying to lighten the mood.

Now Clarke was getting super frustrated, "I have 2 hours to get ready Rae and I don't have anything to wear, fuck man" Clarke puts her head in her hands and just feels like curling in a ball and crying herself to sleep. raven witnesses everything unfolding in front of her and she's not gonna let her miss this date with a person like Lexa. _No. Fucking. Way Griffin._ Raven marches into a closet and pulls out a black floor length dress. Walking back out, she notices the blonde has her knees to her chest chanting something that she can't quite clearly makeout,

"Okay look. Your gonna get your yuppy ass up and put it in this dress," Raven says demandingly. "Then I'm gonna help you with your makeup. Okay?"

Clarke nods her head and slowly get up while wiping her tears with the back of her hand. When Clarke makes her way to grab the dress, She grabs Clarke by her chin "Everything will be okay, quite worrying okay?" Clarke nods once again and throws a small smile to Raven as she makes her way to her bathroom to put it on.

Raven did Clarke's makeup in record time and made it look  _perfect_ at that. "Clarkeeee, come on out" Raven pleaded because she was currently on the other side of the door sitting on the edge of the bed, she wanted to see the whole outcome of her beautiful work she had done. 

Clarke slowly opens the door and makes her way out with a huge grin on her face,

Raven just looked at Clarke with a smirk, _Ay dios mio,_ "Lexa is going to eat you."

 

Lexa makes her way up to Clarke's apartment. Lexa fidgetted with the seam of her slacks as she approaches the brown door, throwing her black jacket over her shoulder revealing her white button up, she knocks on the door carefully. Lexa places her hand into her pocket as she waits for a response and stares at the rolex on her wrist, she's soon greeted by a light-skinned girl with brown hair, "You must be Lexa," Raven says with a smirk on her face, "Damn you are a sight to look at." Lexa puts an awkward smile on her face, replying weirdly at that "Thanks?" "ha I'm Raven. Come on In," Raven steps aside and watches as Lexa walks in. 

"So  _Lexa,_ what are your intentions with my daughter?" Raven says in a playful tone.

 _Daughter?_ "D-daughter? I..I um?" Lexa was beyond confused at this point she didn't know what to say,  _She must be kidding...they don't even look alike at all._ Raven can tell Lexa's freaking out inside she can't help but let out a small chuckle. Lexa hears a voice coming through the living room, "Raven leave Lexa alone." Lexa can hear Clarke but she can't see her, "What! I wasn't even doing anything!" Raven says innocently. Clarke knows Raven, she did this with her past dates, not a lot, and scared them half to death. Clarke walks out with a floor-lengthed black dress, holding up the side of the dress so she won't trip. Showing the slightest bit of cleavage that would leave her swooning. Her hair seemed to be more golden then usual, It flowed in waves to embellish her glowing, porcelain skin, her lips were as red as a red rose that just blossomed. Her makeup was just ineffable. She looked..amazing.

Lexa stood their not saying a word. Her mouth just hung low, "Close your mouth sweetheart, Don't wanna catch a fly now." Raven says and helps Lexa close her mouth seeing that she's having difficulties. She feels like her heart isn't beating. She doesn't know what to do.

Realizing she hasn't spoken and has just been staring at Clarke, she decides to speak up, "wow..Clarke y-you look" Lexa takes a breath in between sentences as she feels like she had just ran a marathon, "stunning" Clarke has a blush creeping up her face at the words coming from Lexa's mouth, "Really? you like it?" Clarke says shyly, "Of course I do, I love it..you look amazing," Lexa says with so much love in her voice it makes Clarke's heart flutter.

Raven just sits their and smirks. Clearing her throat to show that she's still present, "Told you Griff, I work magic"  _Why does she do this to me?_

Lexa walks up to Clarke and grabs her hand and places a kiss on it, Clarke gasps at the sweet action. "Shall we go?" She says as she offers her arm to the blonde and she gladly links it.

As they are making their way out of the apartment, Clarke hears a stray voice behind her "Have her home by 11 que culo" Clarke just scowls and keeps walking with Lexa proudly on her arm,

Finally making it out of the complex in Clarke's killer heels, Lexa, the gentlewoman she is, opens the door of her Aqua chrome Lamborghini Aventador for Clarke. As Clarke sits inside her jaw drops in aw at the leather interior of the expensive car she's sitting in. Clarke is so lost in touching the leather seats she doesn't hear Lexa get into the car, which is funny considering she's looking in her direction. "You like, huh?" Lexa says with a smirk,

"It's gorgeous," Clarke says still in shock while putting on her seatbelt.

"I know right, It's even more beautiful under the hood." Lexa says while rubbing her hand on the dashboard, "its got a new 700 PS 6.5 litre 60° V12 engine and also it's top speed is 220 miles per hour along with it being electronically controlled." Telling by the way Lexa gets so excited and passionate when speaking about the staggering car beneath her, she can tell that cars are Lexa's hobby.  _Just like my dad.._

Clarke tries not to let the thought of her fathers absence as all she wants to do tonight is have a good time tonight.

"Wow. You know all that?" 

Lexa looks over with a seductive smirk as she speaks in a husky voice, "Oh, honey. I know a lot more." She throws Clarke a quick wink and watches the petite blonde shiver in her seat as she drives to their destination.

The whole ride all Clarke could think about was where they were going, "Pweassseeee," Clarke pleaded with the cutest puppy dog eyes and a big pout. Lexa just smiles at the adorable blonde beside her. "You can stop worrying because we're here."

Clarke perked up immediately as she watched Lexa get out of the car and walk to her side and open the door. She helped her out of the car and Clarke looked at her surroundings. Noticing that she has never been in this area of Malibu before she starts to feel a little weird about it. She watches as Lexa throws her keys to the valet and gives him a $100 bill and winks at him.

"Come," Lexa says holding out her arm, once linked to Clarke she makes her way into the nice building. Once she stepped foot into, what she assumes is a restaurant, she notices the Italian scenery around her.  _Dammit I wish I looked at the name of this place._ Clarke gasps at the painting of Aphrodite placed on the wall in front of her. "Beautiful isn't it? My Uncle just bought it from a artist near here." Clarke lingers her eyes on the painting "It's beautiful Lex." Clarke looks at Lexa as she thinks to herself.  _I don't know what is more beautiful. This place or Lexa. Hm maybe Lexa._ "Our table is this way beautiful" Lexa says confidently and smiles a little as she pulls out Clarke's chair and watches her sit.

Clarke stares at the menu and cannot ignore the prices on everything here, "Lexa..these prices are tremendously high. Wha-" Lexa holds up a hand to stop Clarke from going any further. "Clarke please. It's really expensive, but like I said my uncle owns this place and I get a huge discount, so help yourself to anything. Its on me remember," Lexa says with a smirk "don't worry your pretty little head."

"Are you always this charming?" 

"Only when I'm with cute blondes." Lexa says while quirking her eyebrow.

After they finish their meals, they engage in small talk while drinking a $200 bottle of Chambolle Musigny Les Beaux Bruns 1er Cru,

"I _swear_ on my life Clarke," Lexa says holding up both hands, starting to laugh more uncontrollably.

"How in the hell did your sister convince you that you were related to R. Kelly since you were 13!" Clarke practically yelled, with a loud laugh following right behind,

"Well me and my sister are both adopted, my mom is African American and Australian Indigenous and my dad is half Cherokee, and since I had the idea in my head that he was from Chicago as am I, I was super convinced we were related or some shit," She explained while laughing even harder

"That is some pretty evil stuff," Clarke has a devilish grin upon her face, "I like your sister."

Lexa just laughs at the antics her and Anya would get into, "What's worse is when I was in a really really fancy restaurant, even fancier than this one, and my parents were having dinner with their friends, along with their kids," Lexa lets out a laugh as she takes a sip of her wine,

"Well continue, I wanna know now that you brought it up!" Clarke says eagerly,

"Okay okay. Long story short, I had to fart really bad and the music was loud and so I did it." Lexa says with a unintentional laugh 

Clarke was so clueless to how this story was funny or embarrassing at that, Lexa cut her some slack and hyped the story up. "BUT lucky for me I embarrassed myself in front of my crush when I realized the music was loud because I had my headphones in." Clarke places her hand over her mouth and can't help but laugh at probably Lexa's most embarrassing moment,

"Oh..my god Lexa! You were so cute ugh!" Clarke says out of breath, still laughing.

"Hey, I'm still cute!" Now Lexa was pouting and Clarke couldn't help but reach out and pinch her cheeks and starts cooing to her,

"Awww yes you are!" Clarke's face is so close she feels like she's just seconds away from kissing the brunette as she stares deep into those green eyes. She feels like she's been lost since her fling with Finn..but now she feels like she's found where she wants to be..

A waiter comes up to Lexa and brings her the bill and walks away, Lexa snaps out of her trance and signs the receipt and throws $400 on the table, Clarke puts her head down as she realizes the awkward moment might have just ruined this night. Lexa gets up and hold out her hand for Clarke to take and makes her way to her car that awaiting her.

 

On the way to Clarke's house, there was an uncomfortable silence that filled the car. Clarke so badly wanted to break the annoying stillness in the car but she can't bring herself to do it.  _I can't do anything right. I ruin everything. I'll wait for the rejection text tomorrow._ Clarke is so deep in thought she doesn't even feel the car come to a stop.

Again, Lexa gets out and opens the door for the blonde and walks upstairs with her to say their goodbyes. As soon as they make it to Clarke's apartment door, Clarke's thoughts of doubt start to take over her head once more, Lexa clears her through and asks "Are you okay, Clarke?"  _Just ask her dammit._ Clarke just comes out with it,

"Why did you hesitate to kiss me back at the restaurant? Is it something I did?" Clarke says as her tears fill up to the rim.

Lexa sighs heavily as she gets to explaining, "Clarke.." Lexa trails off as she puts her hands on Clarke's cheek making her look directly into Lexa's dreamy eyes. She notices that Clarke is on the verge of crying, she quietly holds her close  "the truth is, is that I'm scared. You scare me..so much. If this becomes something serious, I don't want you to leave me because of who I am or because of the drama that is soon to come your way. Clarke I really really like you and I'm afraid that you'll leave and have me in pieces.." Lexa says as she looks down herself, avoiding eye contact with Lexa which is soon returned by Clarke. 

Clarke grabs Lexa's cheek with her hand, "I would NEVER leave someone because of who they are, If I like you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I will. Thats a promise, when I'm dating someone, NO ONE will ever make me back down. NO ONE. What do you mean by different Lexa? Everyone is different Lex-"

"I'm different.. down there," Lexa motioned down to her pants while looking away ashamedly, to scared to face the rejection from the girl she likes to much.

Clarke looks puzzled for a moment as she realizes what Lexa means. "So what if you have a dick? Your still human and I would never leave you because of that." Lexa is just all smiles at this point as Clarke gets closer and whispers, 

"And by the way, I like you too." Clarke says as she bravely leans in and plants a soft and passionate kiss on Lexa's lips. Lexa quickly reciprocates the kiss and falls into the trap she once called love. Poking her tongue out and lightly tapping Lexa's lip asking for entrance which is quickly granted. Lexa feels that familiar sensation between her legs as she feels her cock starting to harden, and Clarke's no different as she feels a ~~strange~~ , not so strange hot pool of sensation building in her stomach.

The kiss is heated quickly as Clarke's hands start to roam. Her hand trails down to Lexa's stomach, but she feels something else,  _holy fucking shit. She's so big, dear god. S_ he pulls back to look into Lexa's eyes that have seem to have gone a darker green. "Come inside?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like-" Lexa's sentence isn't finished as she feels red plump lips immediately back on hers, taking away her breath. 

"Lex..I want this, I want you. Please" Clarke says almost desperately. Lexa gives Clarke a nod as she watches Clarke take out her keys and unlock the door.  _Thank the_ _heavens that Raven is having a "refugee" night._ Clarke is beyond scared right now,  _maybe I should tell her_ , Clarke's thought were interrupted by a pair of lips claiming their spot on her neck, as Lexa slightly bites down and quickly runs her tongue over it to soothe the pain, Clarke hisses at the new sensation. She feels the excitement that travels through her body and back to her spine over and over again.  _Putting out on the first_ _night? way to not be called a whore._

Lexa lifts Clarke to the nearby countertop and places her hand on her thighs and massages slowly as she continues kissing her all over. "Lex..Lexa" Lexa retreats her lips from Clarke's body and looks at her with worry, "As much as I would love to have you fuck me right here on this countertop, we eat here and I don't think Raven would be to happy about it."

"Where's the bedroom?" Lexa asks.

Clarke points to a dark hallway and gasps at the strength Lexa has as she carries her down the hall and roughly throws her on the bed. It's not a bad kind of rough, its a feeling she promises she's not gonna regret in the morning. 

Lexa stands between the blondes legs as she watches Clarke with eyes filled with lust, the tent in her pants showing just how much she wants to fuck Clarke into oblivion. Which is exactly what she's gonna do. 

"Fuck Lexa" Clarke says as she looks up into the ceiling. Lexa is now leaving kisses down Clarke's clothed front. Lexa hikes up Clarke's dress and looks to Clarke for permission to finally take the damn thing off, which she does in one swift movement leaving Clarke in her tight red panties and a matching bra that supports her 'girls'. 

Lexa just sits and admires how lucky she is, _those breast, her lips, and that curvaceous figure. Mhmm fuck I think I'm gonna cum just looking at her,_ reaching for her dick and rubbing it through her slacks, she can't wait to be inside the gorgeous blonde, her briefs start straining uncomfortably against her rock hard erection. Lexa watches as Clarke's eyes throw a lust filled look in her direction. Taking off her bra, She dips down and kisses her roughly as she squeezes her full breast in her hands, and receives a moan from Clarke into her mouth. 

Clarke's body starts to grow hotter under Lexa, arching her back as Lexa trails kisses down her body from her lips to her chin and stopping at the bottom of her naval. Lexa looks up to find Clarke gripping the sheets, with her mouth in an O shape with her head thrown back. 

Lexa looks at Clarke once again for permission, granted consent she pulls Clarke's panties down and can't help but lick her lips at how hot she looks in front of her. Glistening wet pussy in full view waiting to be fucked. She teasingly slides her hands down her breast and to her smooth thighs. "You're so wet." She smiled widely as she ducks her head and immediately goes to work on the blonde's clit.

Clarke arches off the bed at how glorious Lexa's tongue feels, "Lexa." She manages to gasp out.

Lexa quickly darts her tongue against the throbbing bud, "Please, Lexa...don't stop." Lexa smiles as she starts eating the girl out even rougher. She bites down on her clit and notices Clarke's legs start trembling the second she starts biting. "ahhhh fuck...I'm gonna cum..ohhh shittt" Clakre rocks against Lexa's warm tongue as she rides out her first orgasm of the night.

Clarke's heart was beating so hard she thought she was gonna have a heart attack. "Mhm you taste good, do you want to taste yourself?" Clarke nodded eagerly, you can tell she's craving Lexa's lips that drip with her cum.

Lexa makes her way up the quivering blonde and leaned in to kiss her, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

Clarke catches her breath and finally speaks up, "You're wearing way to many clothes. I want them off now." She commands as she bites Lexa's bottom lip.

Moving from hovering over the blonde, she strips off her shirt leaving her in a nike sports bra. Clarke's eyes wander as she notices Lexa has quite the amount of tattoos, _dear god thank you for sending this amazing creature to me,_ she watches as her muscles ripple, abs and all, when she starts to unbuckle the belt on her slacks. Clarke sits up as she watches Lexa make eye contact with her, slowly sliding down her slacks along with her tight boxer briefs.

Clarke watches Lexa's dick slap against her toned abs. Clarke's breath hitches when she sees how long and thick she is. She can't help but think how in the hell does she fuck women with that thing.  _I can tell she destroys women with that thing._ Lexa places a hand on Clarke's sweet face,

"If you don't want to, we don't have to Clarke." Lexa says in a caring voice.

"No no, its not that." Lexa looks at her with a puzzled expression. "It's just your..really big and I'm so tight.."

"It's okay, I'll go slow. You know I would never hurt you right?" Clarke's heart flutters at how much she cares.

"I know. So do we need protection orrr?"

Lexa really hadn't thought of that, "Well I can't really give you children so I don't think it really matters." Lexa explains as she pulls the cover over her back, wrapping her and Clarke in it.

Clarke lays back down as she feels Lexa position herself between her legs, she slowly grinds her dick on Clarke's fucked pussy and gathers as much cum as she can, coating it so its slick enough to slide inside of her lover. "I need you inside me, please." Guiding her length inches at a time, she pops the head in slowly and watches her lover start to hiss below her, which makes her automatically stop her movements and gives her a  worried look. "It's okay It's okay, it just stings. Go ahead baby." Clarke says as she feels the pain shooting from her opening when Lexa quickly pushes the head all the way in, Lexa watches Clarke's face as she pushes herself deeper inside, by the way her body language is reciprocating to Lexa she can tell there is a bit of pain but LOTS of pleasure indeed.

Lexa finally bottoms out and groans at how warm and tight the blonde is, "You're so tight baby," Lexa breaths. They lay still together, letting Clarke adjust to having the incredibly thick cock inside of her as it stretches her to the limit. 

"You can move now," Clarke croaks out with a little moan.

Giving the cue to move, she slowly pulls out and pushes back in, She feels Clarke starting to dig her fingernails into Lexa's back, but Lexa doesn't mind as she continues her slow pace ."That's it baby..oh fuck me" Lexa groans as she hears her balls slapping against Clarke, she dips her head and starts sucking dark bruises on Clarke's neck. Lexa was being very careful as she moved, afraid to hurt her lover, still going at a slow pace. Lexa grips Clarke's hips and pulls all the way out and slams right back into the tight opening making Clarke scream in pleasure while she throws her head back.

By now Clarke's gotten used to her cock and now she's hungry for much more. Placing her hand on Lexa's chest, "L-Lexa I need you to-" 

"What do you need baby? tell me and I'll give it to you," Lexa says in a husky voice. "I..I need for you to fuck me harder." Lexa gives a devious smile as she places her hands on the bed under Clarke's arms and slightly moves her body up and pushes all the way in, "Oh fuck Lexa!"

"Hey, I want you to push on me if it becomes to much for you okay?" Clarke nods.

At that Lexa moves her hips at a fast pace hitting this spot inside Clarke that immediately puts her on edge as her legs begin to quiver and hers walls squeezed tight around the shaft inside of her. Clarke grinder her hips up to meet Lexa's thrust, not keeping up considering Lexa is fucking her so fast she feels she can't breath, "Oh oh fuck fuck Lexa!" earning a low grown from Lexa as she fucks the petite blonde into oblivion. Clarke screams Lexa's name as she reaches her second orgasm. Lexa kisses Clarke roughly to silence her because at the rate she's going at they should have the cops called on them. 

One of Clarke's hands come down and pinches one of her nipples, "Shit Lexa..You're so big, baby...keep fucking me harder, fuck" Clarke cried out. Lexa removes her hands off the bed and places them on the headboard and pushing her length harder and faster inside the blonde's pussy, Lexa's not so quiet anymore as she's moaning so loud she's sure she's awoken Clarke's neighbors, the curl of her cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust she gives. "Mhm please Lexa..I'm gonna cum again! Fuck....Ohhhhh fuckkkkk Lexaaa!" Clarke screams in pleasure as a new wave of ecstasy hits her and she unintentionally squirts all over Lexa and her bed, forcing her out. Lexa quickly groans when putting her hard cock back inside of her and continues to fuck her until she forgets her name "Mhm shit Clarke..You feel so fucking...good baby, "ah ah...fuck it! ahhhh fuckkkkk I'm...coming!" Clarke cries at the top of her lungs as she feels Lexa start to rub her clit, the outcome making Clarke's grip move from the cover to scraping Lexa's abs, "Shit I'm coming too..mhm fuck" Clarke squirts again, but this time Lexa stays in and fills her with her hot cum, following with a loud groan. The impact from the cum shooting inside her gives her amore quieter orgasm for the the fifth time of the night.

After Lexa's come fills her to the brink, she pulls out and watches as their mixed cum spills out of her fucked opening. Lexa looks over to see Clarke knocked out so she pulls her into her and out of instinct buries her head in Lexa's chest. She kisses her goodnight as they both drift off to sleep under the warm covers.

That night she knew what it was like to love and be loved again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beja beja, teik go gon mommys hair" - Please please, let go of mommas hair  
> skaiprisa - sky princess  
> biyo something brainwada - say something idiot!  
> que culo - you ass
> 
> Forgive me for I have sinned;)


	6. note..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

i am so sorry..but I feel not myself anymore. there are a lot of things going on that I expect and not expect my dear friends to understand. i love you all and i will try to have motivation to write. but I doubt I will..bye guys


	7. Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of feeling much better..I might actually want to continue this story  
> I promise all will be well.  
> A bit of Drama and a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise if you stick with me it will get better.

_2 weeks later.._

"Come on switch it up guys!" Coach Cian yells at the team, Lexa was currently in a pickle at the moment..she sprung her ankle skinny dipping with Clarke. I mean so what It was a little injury. _So worth it_. Lexa smiles to herself thinking about all the fun her and Clarke are having ever since they started dating, she was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Octavia speaking to her.

"Hello! Lexa!" Octavia practically yelled at Lexa to get her attention, but relief washed over her face when she saw Lexa was finally being attentive. For a second she thought she was a goner just over there smiling to herself and all, being creepier then usual.

"Oh sorry man, I was daydreaming" Lexa said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah sure," Octavia was not convinced at all, she knew exactly what she was doing. "So how was date night with Clarkey last night,"

An even bigger smile grew on her face thinking about her girlfriend, yes girlfriend. Lexa decided to grow some cojones and finally ask Clarke to be her girlfriend last night, "It was amazing. She's so intriguing, I'm so lucky. I think I'm in love O" Lexa says jokingly,

"That's what you said about Costia," Octavia said as a joke, but Lexa took it the wrong way. Lexa's whole facial expression changes. She's been so sick of hearing that wretched woman's name everywhere,  _like shit. Can't I catch a break?_ Literally the papers, social media, and even her parents knew about the divorce that was making way through her life like a goddamn tornado before she had the chance to even announce it. So therefore she's been hearing her name EVERYWHERE.

"Fuck you Octavia. You just had to bring her up didn't you?" Lexa yelled at Octavia as she threw her crutches down and standing on her injured ankle, causing everyone to look at the two, "At least I can find someone to care about me and not hop from bitch to bitch to find the right person."

Octavia inches closer to Lexa after she hears what came from Lexa's mouth, "Your one to talk! If I remember correctly, you like to take what you can't get after someone says no. At least I can get laid." Lexa yells back as she reaches down to pick up her icy hot. Lexa gives her a glare when she brings up her past, _THATS. NOT WHAT HAPPENED._

"First of all keep your mouth shut when you don't know what the fuck your talking about! And secondly last time I checked first date night with Clarke she was on her back." Lexa immediately wishes she didn't blurt that out loud. Lexa knew she shouldn't have said what she said, it made Clarke sound like a whore, which she isn't. She's her princess.

Octavia's head snaps around at Lexa's last remark, "STOP WITH THAT BULLSHIT. CLARKE IS A VIRGIN AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. SO DON'T GO SPREADING SHIT AROUND SAYING THAT YOU FUCKED HER CAUSE YOU DIDN'T."

Lexa's eyes go from harsh to soft at what Octavia's claim, "W-What?"

Octavia just huffs and walks into the locker room, leaving a very disappointed Lexa standing alone. She quickly grabs her crutches and goes over to her coach with pleading eyes. "Coach, can I please go. It's an emergency," Coach Cian gives her a nod of her head and watches Lexa leave out of the private gym.

 

As Lexa dashes through the roads of the big city with fire in her eyes, she doesn't understand why Clarke would keep something so precious from her. She has a million questions running through her mind, _Why didn't I know?, How could I have not noticed?, What If Octavia was lying? Did I hurt her? She would tell me if I hurt her right?_

Lexa makes her way into the apartment complex without her crutches as she limps to Clarke's apartment door, _goddamn my ankle hurts, how many damn steps does this place have?!_

Finally making it to the wooden door she had seen so many times, she rapidly bangs on the door while screaming, "Clarke, Clarke! Open the goddamn door!" Lexa can clearly hear Raven cussing at the door, in what seems like Spanish. Lexa was getting really impatient as she, out of instinct, starts scratching at her scarred arm. Lexa knows she's drawing blood, but she doesn't care.

Finally hearing the locks on the door clack unlocked she hears a tired and scratchy voice, "Lexa?" Clarke says as she opens the door. Lexa barges into the small apartment, not even waiting to be invited in, and looks around with her hands on her hips and a bloody arm.

She hears Clarke gasps loudly and soon feels a hand caressing her arm, "Oh my god what happened?" Clarke basically screeched. Lexa jerked her arm away from Clarke harshly. "What's your problem?!" Clarke says almost yelling as she watches Lexa pace in front of her.

She watches Lexa stop pacing with a limp and her back facing her, then she hears a breathy chuckle from the brunette, Which confuses the hell out of her.

"Please tell me Octavia is lying about you being a virgin Clarke. Please," Lexa says with her back still turned away from her as she breathes deeply with her eyes closed.

Clarke looks surprised at Lexa, "Well yeah I was, bu-" Lexa quickly turns around giving her a harsh stare down as she stalks forward, taking in Clarke's appearance. She sees that Clarke looks a bit under the weather, Clarke has her hair in a messy bun, slightly teary eyes, and a wet rag in her hand.

"But nothing Clarke, I could have hurt you!" Lexa yelled in her direction, making her jump.

"It's okay Lexa." Clarke keeps her face subtle and her tone calm. Unlike Lexa. "I'm fine, what's the problem?"

"I COULD HAVE HURT YOU CLARKE,"

"I'M FINE LEXA. JESUS WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" Now Clarke's exploding like a volcano.

Lexa turns back around and starts walking toward the door but suddenly turns back. "How do I even know you were a virgin huh?! I didn't see any blood in the sheets."

"Did you take a second look?!" Clarke starts getting upset from hearing that Lexa accuses her of lying.

Lexa at this point doesn't wanna fight with Clarke..She never wants to fight with her princess. Ever. Lexa makes her way to the door and opens the door and limps her way out, with a slam when she closes the door. Clarke turns back around with tears in her eyes as she walks back to her room and flops on the bed and starts wailing.

Raven left the two in the living room so they could talk privately and when she hears the yelling stop and footsteps go past her room door she makes her way out to checkup on Clarke. When she walks in all she hears is cries filling the empty room, "Hey Hey, Clarke It'll be okay..sshh it'll be okay." Raven says as she rubs her back trying to soothe her cries, which don't stop at all.

"I fucked..up Rae. I can't do anything right," Clarke manages to say in between cries.

"No you didn't. Lexa just needs to calm down and-"

Clarke sits up with red eyes and stares directly into raven's eyes, "No, I-I should have told her Rae. And now it's my fault, s-she's not gonna want anything to do with me or t-the-"

"Shh shh I know, I know. It'll be okay" Raven sits and soothes the sobbing blonde until her wails become sniffles and she soon falls into a deep slumber.

 

Today was the day. The day that Lexa finds out if she gets full custody of her baby girl, she could give no shits about money or her belongings, what matters most is Jasmin. Lexa is a bit on edge today considering she hasn't spoken to Clarke in at least 2 days, making her contemplate if she thinks Clarke will be there for her today. She repeatedly texted Clarke trying to get her attention, but to no vail it didn't work. That's what she thinks.

 **8:22 AM From Lex:):** Clarke please talk to me:( I'm sorry I overreacted just please answer me baby

 **8:22 AM From Lex:):** I don't want to fight Clarke i'm really really sorry

 **8:24 AM From Lex:):** Do you want me to get on my knees and apologize cause i will..just please quit ignoring me

She saw them, She saw them all. Clarke couldn't bring herself to even face Lexa after what happened. She believes Lexa is only apologizing because she scared her when she raised her voice, but she needs to understand that she actually hurt Clarke's feelings by calling her a liar. Clarke hates Liars with a passion, especially after what happened with Finn. "You can't keep ignoring her Clarke. You don't need to ignore her, you need to meet her halfway and work it out." Raven says honestly while she walks into Clarke's room with 2 coffee mugs in her hands.

Raven hands Clarke the steaming coffee and she gladly takes it with a deep sigh, "Not to much coffee, it's not good for you." Raven says seriously.  _Oh yeah..slipped my mind._ Clarke sits in silence because she doesn't know exactly what to say, She feared that day Lexa would lose her temper and do the unthinkable. She's read very thourougly about her girlfriends and came to find out she's had quit a few brawls through her life. From High School to Paparazzi's, now to assault and battery on quite a few people.

"Raven..I don't want to lose her..she's the best thing that's happened to me," Clarke can feel the hot tears that she's been holding back all day threatening to fall.

"Then  _talk_ it out with her, You'll never learn anything if you stay upset at her. Relationships last long because two people make a choice to keep it, fight for it, and work for it. You hear me?" By now the tears have already flown from the blue eyes Lexa always admired,

Unable to speak Clarke nods her head wiping her cheeks, she knows that what Raven says is right and she needs to follow through and actually talk with Lexa.

"Do you want this relationship with her?" Clarke nods her head again as the hot tears continue flowing down her.

"Then fight for her and never let her go." Raven rubs Clarke's back and wait's for Clarke to calm down, "are you showing up for her the divorce hearing today? It would be the perfect time to work things out with her after it's over with." Clarke swallows the nervous lump in her throat.

"Your right." She glances at the time on her phone.  _8:36 AM._ She's running late, "I'm gonna get dressed. Do you think you could drop me off? or stay maybe? I don't feel very good to drive."

"Of course. Now let's go get your girl." Raven says with a confident smirk gracing her face.

_Court.._

"Where's your Lawyer?" Judge Hooks say with some authority in his voice.

"Um sir, It seems as if she won't be making it today. But your Honor, I do have all my paperwork in li-" It seems as if the Judge isn't in the mood for distractions. As the Judge goes on a familiar Clarke makes her way into the court room in a purple blouse, tight black pencil skirt, plain black heels, and shimmering golden hair running down her back. Clarke sits in the public seating are being the defendant, Lexa.  _I must say she looks good in a 3 piece black tailored suit._

"Are you ready to begin?" Judge Hooks says with a lot of annoyance in his voice. 

"Yes sir." Lexa begins to explain the situation. "The reason I called for this divorce was because  _Miss_ Green-"

"The Court is aware of the situation Miss Woods. But first I'd like to hear about the claims Miss Green has situated on these here documents." Lexa was pretty annoyed at being cut off now. She can feel her anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"What claims!? I've done nothing!" Big mistake to raise your voice in the court room. Especially to a Judge. Out of the corner of her eye she can see an officer gripping his gun and preparing to step forward and take care of the situation.

"Your Honor, this is exactly why I don't want her to have custody of  _my_ child. She obviously has a temper on her, as you can see."

"Costia shut up. You've already had your time, now its mine." Lexa rolls her eyes at the little but in from Costia.

"Your Honor, we have documentation that Miss Woods has a history of violent behavior." The lawyer of the respondent, Costia, says.

"Mama tu wowd," Jasmin tries to say over the commotion that has started in the court room.

"Miss Woods, Lower your voice in this court room or I'll have you escorted out of here." 

"Whatever." She watches the judge cock his eyebrow and writes something down. Clarke wants Lexa to get full custody of her daughter and she isn;t helping by being a smart mouthed asshole, she has to intervene. "Your Honor," "Miss Griffin." the two greet each other. "I'll be representing Miss Woods." Clarke says with a warning glance in Lexa's direction thats screams shut your fucking mouth. 

Costia, being herself, looks at Clarke and huffs. Seated behind Costia is Her mom, Her best friend Tate, Her Dad, and Her Grandmother. Behind Lexa is Her mom ,Indra, Her dad ,Gustus, Cousin ,Echo,  _is that Clarke's roommate?_ , and believe it or not Octavia. The only person missing is her daughter. But Costia has convinced her to sit with her mom until everything is over. Jasmin seems amazed at the never before seen blonde that stood beside her mama. 

"I would like to request a continuum at this time, so I may be brought up to speed." Clarke says professionally.

"Your Honor, this has gone on long enough my client would like to put this behind her." Costia's Lawyer gestures to Costia.

Clarke being the sassy bitch she is bites back, "Perhaps you would like to remind your client that in Family Court that it's not what's best for the parent, but what's rather in best interest for the child. That being said I think that child needs affective council." Literally the whole courtroom just sits in aw as Clarke shows up the other Lawyer.  _Damn that was hot._

"Your Honor, the child's own grandmother, the maternal grandmother at that, went down to child welfare and prepared a written statement as to why the child should be placed with her mother." Clarke says with so much confidence that nobody could even touch her,

"Let me see that." Judge Hooks says to the officer next to him.

As the judge looks at the allegations written on the paper, Costia's floppy haired Lawyer just keeps picking at the situation, "Your Honor, my client has the means to take care of the child and she want to take car-"

"What do you do for a living Miss Green?"

"Well, Your Honor, I don't work but my boyfriend does." Lexa rolls her eyes at the mention of her male companion that she's been spending SO much time with.

"And what does he do?"

"Well he owns his own businesses."

"And where are the tax returns?" The Judge pries.

"Well you know we were working on getting them and you know what your honor you keep asking me about my stuff. You need to ask Lexa about her secrets because she's got a whole lot of'em!" Its a low blow but it still sends Lexa flying.

Clarke's eyes look down at Lexa sitting in the chair beside her, but Lexa soon retreats her gaze to the floor in disappointment. "What is she talking about?" Clarke questions. Costia still has that shit eating smirk on her face because she knows Clarke's about to find out for herself.

"Your Honor, Miss Woods was convicted of the rape of a 16 year old girl four years ago." Lexa drops her head in defeat. "And we're afraid for the safety of the child."

Judge Hooks can't believe his ears, "Miss Griffin, What do you have to say about this?"

Clarke herself feels anger, disappointment, distrust, and sadness breaking its way through her chest and ripping out her heart, "Um. U-Um I wasn't aware...Your Honor." Clarke says giving a sad smile.

Costia's Lawyer just keeps up his "big" talk, "Yeah. It's right here in black and white. She was sentenced to 8 years, but managed to have it reduced down to a year if she promised to do community service. She's been on probation ever since her release." Lexa feels her stomach and her heart basically fall out of her ass as she nervously laces her fingers together and buries her in them.

Clarke's nostrils flare at the information she was never informed about, "I'll take this matter under advisement, I need to review the circumstances of this case. Until then I grant temporary custody of Jasmin Woods to Costia Green. Adjourned" 

As soon as the Judge dismisses the Court room, Clarke grabs her stuff as fast as she can. Lexa tries to reach out and and touch her, but she yanks away. Right when she turns to walk out of the room here comes trouble.

"So when did  _Lonie_ start screwing you? Cause' I know she can't afford you." Costia says with amusement in her voice. Another low blow.

"Move." Clarke says obviously not in the mood for games as she slips past Costia.

Making it out of Malibu City Hall, Lexa tries to explain. "Hey hey, let me explain." She reaches out and tries to grab her hand once more.

"Get away from me!" Clarke says yanking away from her once more.

"Hold on-" Lexa tries to calm Clarke down as she draws the attention of paparazzi, who are now capturing the argument on camera also taking photographs.

"Get your hand off of me!" Clarke yells fully enraged now, "you know what shut up, shut the hell up. I can't even stand to look at you right now. I-I asked you if there were gonna be any surprises and you said NO! Your a rapist. You thought that was something I shouldn't have known about?" Clarke puts her briefcase over her head blocking the rapid flashes with Raven guiding her to the car and walks past Lexa, who is immediately following right next to her.

"Clarke look, look.." For the third time Lexa tries to reach out and touch her and again she yanks away turning suddenly, 

"L-Let me ask you a question! Did you or did you not go to jail for rape?!" Clarke says demandingly over the loud voices,

"Clarke look-"

"Did you go to jail-!"

"CLARKE LOOK." Lexa just wants this to be over with.

"Did you go to jail for rape Lexa?!" Clarke asks one more time.

"That's all I needed to know, that's all I needed to know! Y-You know what it doesn't even matter because you a liar Lexa. A filthy..God your a filthy Liar. This case is over. You don't need me and I certainly don't need you!" Raven whispers something in her ear and Clarke takes a deep breath as she turn on her heel and walks away from Lexa leaving her swarmed with the paps. Lexa feels the waterfalls coming, she runs her fingers through her hair and makes a run for her car.

_3 months later._

Its been 3 months now, and no call backs and no text backs. Lexa had just given up. She knew she lost the woman of her dreams for good, but there are always new fish in the sea as her mom says. And she was completely right.

Lexa sits in the passenger side of her Land with her fingers interlaced with her committed girlfriend, "Babe were pulling up. Can you grab the big present and I'll get the gift bags?" 

"Of course papí," Luna says as she leans over and places a passionate kiss to her Lexa's full lips. Luna smirks when she hears Lexa growl against her lips. She reaches down and palms her Commander through her black jeans.

"Fuck baby," Lexa roughly kisses her mid sentence, "damn we gotta stop or we'll get caught,"

"I thought you liked that kind of thing, stud muffin," Luna sassed 

"Yeah but seeing as my daughter is coming to the car, I would not like it if she caught her and her "friend" about to do the nasty on her birthday." Lexa says pulling away from Luna with a smirk grabbing the bags and jumping out of the car to greet her little daredevil,

"NOMA, NOMA!!" Jasmin yells as she runs into her legs, basically tackling her. Lexa melts from her daughters cuteness as her daughters attempts to speak Trig. 

"Hei baby gada, Ai missed yu" Lexa says as she feels Costia taking the bags inside of Chuck E. Cheese, giving Lexa the opportunity to pick up her daughter.

"Miss uy"  _Aww she's getting so big, I don't want her to grow up._

"Hapotei baby gada" Jasmin grabs Lexa's face and gives her a slobbery kiss on her lips and then smiles brightly. "LUA, LUA"

"Heyy. Happy Birthday, Jazz" Luna says behind a humongous present that's blocking her face, but showing her large head of red hair.

Lexa listens to her daughter babble on about how good her day has been. Luna can't help but see how good Lexa is with kids, she hopes one day she can have the same with her.

When Lex walks into Chuck E. Cheese she is immediately swarmed with kids asking her to play Basketball. Luna leans over and whispers in her ear, "Go have fun. I wanna watch," She grabs her ass as she walks off. Luna thinks her action goes unnoticed, but she doesn't. Costia is frustrated when she feels a little Jealous at the action.

Later on the kids have already tired Lexa out from basketball to football to pinball and more, now it was time to cut the cake and open presents

"On 3. 1, 2, 3. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Jasminnnn. Happy Birthday to youuuu," Everyone sung so loudly that they think they even annoyed the little Mouse.

"How oldddd are youuuu?" Luna sung with Lexa,

"Tu!" Jasmin shouted holding up two fingers as she clapped and bounced up and down making everybody coo over her cuteness.

"Jazz look over here." Just as Jasmin was turning her head, Costia smashes a large amount of icing in her face and she quickly snaps it. As everyone laughs, Jasmin isn't amused by it as she starts wailing.

"Hey hey, Its okay baby girl come here," Lexa goes to pick her up but Jasmin has other ideas and takes both hands and smears the cake. Mickey's face on the cake is now disintegrated, and This just makes everyone laugh harder. Lexa grabs a napkin while she's in all fits and giggles and wipes the icing off her little girl's face. 

Now that Jasmin's face is all clean, she now is all smiles as Lexa hands her the biggest present ever, "This one's from me and Luna baby," Jasmin mouth goes wide as she tears at the paper and comes up with a brand new Spalding basketball. 

"TANK O LUA AN MAMI!" as she jumps up and down and tackles both women in a hug.

40 minutes later, some smeared cake, and 20 more presents and it was time for everyone to go home. Lexa carried a passed out Jasmin to Costia's Acura TL 2013,  _poor kid haha tough day._ Lexa kisses her daughters forehead and whispers a few 'Ai hod yu in' and not wanting to, but she hands over her daughter to Costia. Ever since she started the new season she hasn't been able to spend time with her little girl as much was she wanted, but she will ALWAYS make it work when it comes to her kid.

 

Luna kisses down Lexa's Jawline and palms her bulge, "Let's start what we finished, yeah?" Lexa pushes on the gas as she feels Luna's grip tighten on her cock.

"Babe, not right now. I'm driving. It's dangerous." Luna huffs and rolls her eyes,

"You're no fun." 

"Whatever. Do you want anything out of the gas station?" 

Luna huffs, "Yeah sure, a dick to fuck. Since you won't do it."

"Okay?" Lexa says not knowing what got into her girlfriend.

She makes her way into the Gas station and goes down the aisle and picks up a bag of Doritos and a 6 pack of Coronas and makes her way to the counter. Taking in her surroundings she notices a pregnant blonde struggling with her items and the gentlewoman Lexa is goes to help the woman. "Hey let me help you with that." Lexa says picking up some of the woman's items off the floor. As Lexa comes back up she witnesses the stranger isn't so strange at all.  _Clarke?_

Clarke freezes once Lexa recognizes  her, "Clarke? Um hi.." Lexa can't stop staring at the bump in front of her.

"U-Uh hi Lexa.." Clarke stammers as she looks up to find those hypnotizing green eyes she fell in love with.."that's she's still in love with, but won't admit it" as Raven says. Lexa has on Black jeans and a red flannel with a nike cap and Clarke has to admit.. _damn she looks good,_ "So how-"

"How many months are you?" Lexa says in a dick way, "I don't wanna be a dick..I just want to know.."

Clarke looks afraid as the words leave her mouth, "3 months..."

This catches Lexa's attention as she learns that her and Lexa were together 3 months ago, "Clarke? Who's the father?" Clarke can't move, she can't talk, and she definitely can't tell the truth. How convenient.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOMA, NOMA - (NOMON, NOMON) - MOM  
> Hei baby gada, Ai missed yu - Hey baby girl, I missed you  
> Hapotei baby gada - Happy Birthday baby girl  
> Tu! - Two!  
> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER AND SORRY IF I MADE GRAMMATICAL OR JUST ANY MISTAKE. I WASNT CONCENTRATING.


	8. Hidden love is better than open hate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FLASHBACK TIME**  
> Clarke and Lexa discuss things.  
> Lexa and Luna are going through a rough patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the Fans of this Fic: Thank you for sticking with me, ily<3

**FLASHBACK**

Partying is overrated Lexa says, but tonight that doesn't matter. She just wants to party and have a good time tonight and celebrate her win that lead them to the championships, "Come on Lex!" Her friend Murphy yells gesturing for her to come inside the house thats radiating with music. With a wide grin upon her face, she makes her way into the house. Walking Inside the house, the smell of the dankest weed she's ever smelled hits her in the face along with the bitter stench of cheap alcohol. 

Wells stumbles his way to the stage and begins to slur his words into the microphone, "I woouwld like to t-tank my friend Lesa for leadin the schhol to victoryyyyyy," The huge crowd cheers and a few people pat Lexa on her back ad ruffle her hair, "TO LESAAAAAA, WOOOO" The whole crowd cheers for Lexa and soon laughs at a druken Wells falling off the stage. Octavia comes up behind her and kisses her cheek playfully and hands her something in a red cup, she doesn't think about what's in the cup and just drinks it up.

**_FLASH_ **

Lexa was having a good time and even danced a little, it's already proven that she's not a good dancer. Later on during the party, she feels a set of eyes on her, It's not a "I just embarrassed myself and now everyone's staring" stare, but a stare that's seems to linger and follow her every move. As Lexa steps outside for some fresh air, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Spinning around she comes to meet a set of brown pair of eyes. "So you're the famous Lexa I've been hearing about." 

"In the Flesh." Lexa says with a shit eating grin and getting herself together as she witnesses the African American girl in front of her wearing a crop top, super tight jeans that show off her ass very well, considering Lexa feels somewhat attracted to the woman, and a floral snapback.

"Well, Hi Lexa my name's Kayla. It's nice to meet you," Lexa clearly sees the girl checking out her very sizable package while biting at her bottom lip, not even looking her in the eyes. "It's very nice to meet you."

The black haired girl sticks out her hand for Lexa to shake, she realizes the woman has the biggest rack she's ever seen. Her cock twitches in her basketball short as her eyes continue to linger. Kayla has the biggest smirk on her face at this point, 

"See something you like?" Kayla responds  while she moves closer to Lexa.

Lexa doesn't say anything. She just swallows the lump in her throat.

"Do you..maybe wanna go upstairs and check out my room?" Kayla says seductively.

Lexa nods her head, reaching down to grab her now bulging hard on and watches Kayla grab her by her hand and leads her back into the house.  _Wait._

Lexa abruptly grabs the girls arm as asks every question you should ask before sleeping with someone, "How old are you?" 

"Eighteen." Lexa doesn't need to hear anything else as she lets Kayla lead her upstairs.

Before she enters the room she pushes the girl against the closed door and smashes their lips together. The girl tastes like scotch and cigarettes, and Lexa obviously doesn't seem to mind. Lexa pulls back and watches as Kayla chases her lips, "I'm a virgin." Kayla puts out there.

"Really?" Lexa replies stunned at the fact.

"Yeah..is that okay?"

"Of course," She grabs Kayla and pecks her lips.

"Go easy on me?" Kayla says with a worried expression, but she watches Lexa nod and her worries turn into relief as Lexa reaches behind her and twists the knob, inviting herself inside.  _This is gonna be great._..That's what Lexa thought with the biggest smile.

**_FLASH_ **

"So you're gonna call me right?" Kayla said as she had the covers over her with her knees to her chest as she looked at Lexa with a hopeful look because she really likes Lexa and wanted to get to know her.

Lexa on the other hand lets out a breathy chuckle as she continued to put her clothes on, "Sure." Kayla could tell she was lying. She stuck her chin in the crease of her knees being covered by the soft cloth on her bed, disappointed that she won't ever have anything with Lexa. She was just a normal booty call.

Just as Kayla was about to speak on the matter, her bedroom door bursted open making her clutch the cloth to her chest so she wasn't exposed. Lexa was pulling her shirt over her head when an angry man barges in the room. He first looks at Kayla on the bed and then to a frozen Lexa, who still has her flaccid cock dangling between her legs. With wide eyes Kayla starts talking in a rush, "D-Dad Its not what i-it looks-" She was interrupted immediately by the outraged man, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled at Lexa as he whips out his beretta.

Right now Lexa is scared shitless, along with the onlookers who are watching the whole thing unfold through the girl's bedroom door, "S-sir I swear we were-" She said as she pulled her pants and boxers up, but Lexa was interrupted as he turned his head and asked his daughter a question.

"Did  _he_ force you?!" Kayla just stays silent as she looks at her infuriated dad and to Lexa,

"Kayla, tell him the truth!" Lexa screamed desperately because honestly she was shitting herself she had so much fear,

"DID _HE_ FORCE YOU?!" But at that moment Kayla remembered that she was nothing but a hook up. As she turned her head and looked at her father, she nodded her head with fake tears in her eyes. 

Lexa's eyes widen as she watches Kayla nod her head, "NO NO KAYL-" 

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" The dad at this point has turned off the safety on the handgun and is pointing it at her head.

"I DIDN'T-" Lexa watches as he takes out his phone.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" The angry dad said, "I need a police officer down her immediately...294 Mountain Tide. Yep,  _he's_ right in front of me." The dad said in a more calmer tone with a disgusting look on his face.

_This can't be happening._

**_FLASH_ **

**

 "Clarke? Who's the father?" Clarke can't move, she can't talk, and she definitely can't tell the truth. How convenient.

Clarke looks down, unable to meet Lexa's gaze, "I have to go.." Clarke says as she tries to walk away, but Lexa grabs her arm and turns her to face her.

"It's mine, isn't it?" Lexa says knowingly,

Once again Clarke looks down and nods her head, "Look I know what you're thinking. You think just because I'm pregnant I'm gonna be a hungry bitch and want all of your money, But I don't. I can take care of this baby by myself." Lexa can tell she's angry. 

"Clarke please..Don't do that.." 

"I have all the help I need. Raven,  _Octavia,_ Lincoln, and more"  _Wait what?_

"Octavia knew?"

 _Octavia's gonna kill me,_ "Yeah.." Lexa can feel that stinging pain in her chest known as heartbreak. She feels tears forming in her eyes at this ~~new~~ , not so new, feeling.

"I'm gonna go, Lexa." Clarke says with tears in her eyes also at the memories of her and Lexa that would still be if Lexa would have told her everything. More importantly, would be the perfect couple to the unborn child.

"Clarke wait," The only way Lexa can tell Clarke the truth is by actually talking to Clarke, which she isn't really willing to do.

Clarke huffs out in frustartion, "Lexa stop, I know what you're doing. You've lost your chance. So just stop please." Clarke barely manages to choke out the words as the tears she's been holding back ever since her and Lexa's separation and the encounter fall down her cheeks.  _Damn hormones._

 Lexa isn't gonna have it, "No. No. I'm not gonna be a deadbeat parent to my kid. I have the right be there for my kid. You of all people should know that."

"You lost all right when you lied to me." 

"I didn't!" Lexa watches Clarke flinch at the bass in Lexa's voice and at that while drawing unwanted eyes in their direction. Lexa takes a deep breath and talks in a more softer tone, "I didn't Lie to you Clarke. Can we please discuss this? maybe tomorrow? Here." 

Clarke watches as Lexa takes out a pen and grabs Clarke's hand. Conveniently, Clarke doesn't pull away and continues letting her write the digits on her hand.

"Please just let me explain everything, okay?" Lexa says as she grabs her bags.

Clarke sighs, "Okay, Fine." Lexa lets a slight smile grace her face as she replies a thank you and helps Clarke put her items on the counter in front of the clerk and walks away.  _Great._

 

The hot water droplets hitting her skin sent her into pure bliss. All her troubles going away as soon as it starts to flow. Lexa's been in the shower 20 minute tops. Mostly to get away from the hormonal woman laying in her bed hoping to get some tonight. But right now she's not worried about her. What's stuck in her head is the blonde that once,  secretly still does, ruled over her heart. 

 _We have a kid together..A kid._ Lexa places her hand over her heart and begins to speak, "I promise I will always be there for he or she, I will never neglect he or she.., and I will never let Clarke down again."

About 10 minutes later she jumps out and puts on some boxer briefs and a nike sports bra and makes her way out of the bathroom. 

When she walks out she sees Luna ,naked as the day she was born, splayed out on the bed with her hand between her spread legs playing with her clit for Lexa to see. Her naked pussy, with her triangle shaped pubic hair that Lexa loves so much, on display. Lexa gulps at the sight in front of her and reaches for her semi-erect cock and wiggles it, hoping to make it go away.

"Come fuck my pussy please daddy," Luna whines sitting up and biting her lip as she looks at Lexa's impressive physique. Lexa wishes she didn't use the daddy kink because now her commander is all riled up and ready to go.

"I'm not in the mood Luna." Lexa says holding her hand up, attempting to keep Luna's sexual urges at bay.

Luna huffs with annoyance as she flops back on the bed, angrily yanking the covers over her naked body.

"What's wrong with you Lexa? You're never in the mood anymore." Lexa just shrugs and lays back in the bed.

10 minutes in bed and she still hasn't slept. She feels like she's keeping things from Luna, which they agreed not to do.

"You're thinking too loud, Lexa. Talk to me," Luna says half asleep with her back turned to Lexa.

Lexa smiles at her girlfriend, she's caring when she wants to be... Too bad Lexa has a reputation of fucking everything up.

She just dives straight to the point, "I ran into Clarke today."

Lexa watches Luna become stiffen at the name, "Mhm kay. What did she want?"

 _It's more like what do I want,_ Taking a deep breath it just comes out. "She's 3 months pregnant."

One of Luna's eye pops open at the words that came barreling out of her mouth as she's turning her body fully around to give Lexa the death glare, "What do you mean."

"We were together 3 months ago and now she's pregnant. That's what I mean."

"So, That doesn't mean it's yours! For all you know she was probably cheating!" Luna replied.

"She wouldn't do that!" Lexa's furious at the dumb accusation,

"So your defending her now?" _Why does she do this?_

Lexa places her head in her hands because now she's just trying to start an argument, "Please don't start Luna." 

"Start what Lex? You're the one who clearly isn't over someone." She said acting innocent.

Luna likes to have arguments about the littlest things and for some legitimate reason Luna enjoys it. The other day they had an argument about Luna staying the night because she was super convinced that Lexa was "cheating on her."

Lexa was about to speak but Luna decided she'd interrupt her, "You know what?" Luna says getting up and putting her clothes on, "Text that bitch and tell her to be your girlfriend because I'm done. That's what you want anyways."

Lexa doesn't even try and stop her as Luna makes her way out of the bedroom, "I'll be by tomorrow to pick up my stuff. Goodbye Lexa."

Lexa hears Luna chuckle and gives her a confused expression.

"It seems like your bitch wants to talk." Luna says throwing Lexa's new iphone 7 at her.

"Hei, nou set daun brainwada!" Lexa screamed because she just got the damn phone and doesn't really want a repeat of her old phone at that. Well at least Jasmin knows that iPhones aren't water proof.

"I'm gonna assume you said goodnight." With that Luna leaves the house.

Lexa makes her way over to her nightstand and picks up her phone.

 **10:45 PM From Clarke <3: **hey lexa..it's clarke

Lexa's no longer tired. When Lexa got her new phone, she had apple transfer all her contacts because she was way to lazy to just put every single number into the new iPhone. She forgot about Clarke's contact name completely, So Luna might have gotten the wrong idea when she saw the heart beside the blondes' name.

 **10:56 PM From Lexa:** Hi clarke.

_Salty much?_

**10:57 PM From Clarke:**  meet me at my apartment at 6 tomorrow, so we can talk. not 6:01, not 5:59, 6:00. if your late you've lost your only chance to explain everything. got it?

 _Damn. Right to the point, I see._ Lexa prays Clarke listens to her and gives her an actual opportunity to explain everything that went down.

 **10:58 PM From Lexa:** Okay, Thank you. I promise I won't mess it up.

Lexa saw that Clarke had left her on read.  _It's okay, I would've left me on read too._ With that, Lexa rested her head on  her pillow and immediately falling into a deep slumber.

**_It's time.._ **

Clarke marches her way into the Raven's room to find her completely passed out. With a grunt, she walks into the kitchen and grabs the biggest pot she can find and fills it with cold water. She makes her way back into the room and stares at Raven for a good 5 seconds then grips onto the pot and throws the freezing water on the brunette.

She watches as the brunette jumps from the bed with a loud yelp, "WHAT THE FUCK GRIFF!" Raven shrieked at the top of her lungs.

As expected, Ravan lunges at Clarke hoping to grab her, although she came prepared as she had already ran out of her room. Raven ran behind Clarke to snatch her by her shirt, but comes up empty handed because Clarke is behind the couch.

"Raven, calm down. I needed to wake you up so- ah!" As Clarke was speaking Raven raced around the couch trying to get Clarke, but she quickly countered and moved to the front from the back.

"Listen, Listen!" But Raven wasn't wanting to listen as she ran around to catch her. She tricked Clarke and ran into her, capturing her.

"HEY HEY, WITH CHILD!" Raven scuffs at the excuse and take off her soaking shirt.

"Why did you do that Clarke?!" 

"So you would wake up and get out of here. Lexa should be here in 5 minutes, so go put on some dry clothes and skedaddle." Clarke says putting the pillows back on the red couch,

"So you got a bucket of freezing water and threw it on me?!!"

She watches as the blonde shrugs, "You wouldn't wake up! drastic times call for drastic measures,"

Raven grumbles a 'whatever' and makes her way back to her bedroom and comes back in 2 minutes and doesn't say anything as she walks out the door quickly. 3 minutes later she hears a knock on the door and walks gracefully to the door and opens it. The first thing she's greeted with are flowers 2 inches in her face, "These are for you." Lexa says gently.

Clarke can't help the little smile that twitches at her lip, "Thank you. Come in," Lexa walks in and looks around at the familiar place and notices the little things that have been changed overtime. She glances at Clarke and notices the little bump through her tight shirt and stares in aw, Clarke notices Lexa staring and speaks up.

"I'm not very big yet..I will be soon though," She says with a chuckle, "I'm gonna be so fat."

Lexa quickly denies the claim, "No you won't. You'll look amazing.." She looks down like a shy puppy after the words fall from her mouth. Even though, Clarke didn't speak about it, she really wanted too.

"You can sit down if you like." As they both sat a fair distance from each other, neither of them knew what to say. So both accidentally spoke at the same time.

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck as she replied, "You go first," Clarke sighs and doesn't know where to start.

"I don't know where to start." She contemplates on where to start first, "To be honest Lex- I mean Lexa. I hate you so much for lying to me." Lexa was about to speak, but Clarke held up her hand to stop her. "Let me finish and you can speak on it later."

Lexa agreed to sit in silence until the end, "I wish you never lied to me..if you hadn't we most likely still would be together..I just feel used..like you used me, like you knew you would get me pregnant and then abandoned me by lying to me. That day we had a fight, I was throwing up everything I ate, I was used to the smell of meat and milk in my fridge, but I suddenly couldn't bare it and I kept getting sick. So I went to the doctors and they told me I was pregnant..I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to be there for me or for this baby. I may never forgive you for lying to me," Hearing that instantly broke Lexa's heart. She never wanted to hurt Clarke, it was just a very sensitive subject she hated talking about, "Now you can go." Clarke says with her head turned, not looking at Lexa.

"Clarke..I'm so sorry..I didn't lie to you Clarke. I swear on my daughter's life. Can you look at me?" Clarke hesitantly lifts her head, "I want to tell you what happened..but I need you to promise not to judge me. Okay?" She watches how hesitant Clarke is before she nods her head for her to go on.

Clarke had tears in her eyes after Lexa told her what happened the night of the party. She couldn't believe herself, She blames herself for distancing away from Lexa just because she didnt hear the whole story of how she was falsely accused of rape and she can tell she's telling the truth,  _Shit, I said some horrible things to her!_ "Lexa, I'm so sorry. I-I said some unforgivable things and I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'm hoping one day you can forgive me. God I'm an idiot,"Clarke says putting her hands in her hair while looking down.

"Hey, It's okay." Lexa places her hand on Clarke's back and strokes lightly, "You're not an idiot Clarke. I don't blame you for saying those things, I would have been the same way if I wasn't told something _that_ important _._ I should have told you. So please don't be sorry, I'm okay really."

Clarke can only nod because she's to chocked on her tears to respond. The feeling of Lexa comforting her is so comfortable it's almost scary, considering they haven't been together in over 2 or 3 months.

After Lexa comforts Clarke for at least 10 more minutes, it's time for her to leave because it's almost 8:00 and she gets to have her little girl for the weekend. Clarke and Lexa say their goodbyes as Clarke get's up to escort Lexa out.

"Clarke."  _The way she says my name, oh my god._

"Yes, Lexa?"

Lexa steps out of the apartment and leans forward, "Forgiveness isn't an occasional act, it is a constant attitude. I forgive you." Lexa turns on her heel and prepares to walk down the flight of stairs, until she feels a hand on hers.

"I have an appointment this Tuesday. I'll be finding out what I'm having-I mean what  _we're_ having! What I mean is..I think it would be important for you to be there. The appointment is at 6:30 if you want to come." Lexa's mouth turns right side up as Clarke stumbles with her words,

"Of course, I'll be there. What clinic?"

"Mount Weather Clinic." Clarke says quickly and making Lexa laugh in the process. Lexa pulls her jacket on, turns and heads for the stairs,

"Don't hesitate to call me about anything. I wanna be there for you every step of the way."

"That's good to hear because I'm having bad cravings and I'll need someone to get it for me," Clarke says teasing the shit out of Lexa.

Lexa chuckles, "Gon course, Regia. I'll see you later, goodnight."

"You're teaching me that language," Clarke demanded, but quickly softened, "goodnight Lexa."

With that Clarke closes the door and places her hand on her bump and smiles with a few tears escaping, "It's a good day bubbles."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon course, regia - Of course, regia  
> If you don't like the way my fan fiction is written then find another fic that pleasures you.


	9. Just a couple more months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update. I've just received news that I've got a new job and school is one of my priorities so sorry and Enjoy!

**6:32 AM From** **Luna:**  so your gonna be a parent to it, Lexa?

 **6:32 AM From Lexy:**  I'm not a deadbeat Luna.

This shit has gone on long enough. If Luna wants to attempt and talk Lexa out of this, she can. But, she will not misrepresent Clarke or her unborn child. Period.

 **6:34 AM From Lexy:**  Look. We aren't doing this today.

 **6:35 AM From Luna:**  i don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to have a nice conversation.

Lexa's just beginning her morning and she has to wake up to this, her bickering ex girlfriend. She puts her phone down and goes to Jasmin's room and opens the door slowly, revealing an actual sleeping beauty.

Carefully walking to the left side that Jazz sleeps on, she sits and stares at her beautiful daredevil. _As much as I'm not fond of Costia, I am damn glad I met her. Because without her I wouldn't have Jasmin._

Lexa softly rubs her daughters back before softly waking her from her deep slumber.

"Jazzy, wake up baby. I made breakfast," while saying that she slowly slurs words that Lexa can't quite make out.

"Noma," Jasmin mumbles sticking her head back in the covers,

"Good morning baby," Last night Jasmin wasn't feeling to well, so therefore Lexa stayed up all night taking care of Jasmin. That being said she only got 4 hours of sleep and wouldn't be surprised if Jasmin goes straight back to sleep after waking her, "I made pancakes sprout." After hearing her favorite word come out of her mom's mouth she immediately jumped up out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Walk, beja!" Costia was right when she said she'd be hard to handle once she starts walking.

Lexa walked into the kitchen to find Jasmin with a pout, "Pa kake mama!" She said as she stomped her foot.

"Okay baby. Sit in the chair." Lexa says walking over to the counter, that's stacked with pancakes. Receiving a grunt, that reminded her so much of Costia, she chuckled while cutting up the thick pancake and putting a few eggs onto the plate.

 **6:49 AM From Luna:** lexa? hello??? reading and not responding isn't okay

 **6:49 AM From Luna:** look, how do you know she's not lying about the paternity of it? I mean i know you say she would never do that but you guys had sex once and plus your sperm count is low! your not really believing this are you?

With that it made Lexa really think for a minute. She dropped her fork and stared at the text message,  _we did have sex once..she might be lying?..no she_ _wouldn't do that._ Lexa shakes her head at the absurd accusation.

 **6:52 AM From Lexy:** Just stop. Your only saying these things to make me drop her and my child and that's not happening. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't you dare come by my house.

After that message, she blocked Luna from messaging her, "I done mama!" Lexa smiled at the toddler that had syrup covering her tainted cheeks. Lexa picked up jasmin and placed her on the countertop next to the sink and took out a baby wipe and wiped her face clean.

Jasmin put a wide smile on her face, as she grabbed her moms hands and put them together, attempting to make her play patty cake.

Of course Lexa gave into her cuteness and played for a while,

"I don't know about you, but I'm all out of patty cakes," Lexa said while dramatically wiping non-existent sweat from her forehead.

Jasmin shook her head like she understood everything Lexa just said, but obviously didn't.

Lexa picked her up and took her to the bathroom for a bath, "Mama!"

"Yes baby?"

"Potty!" Jasmin exclaimed,

"Okay. Do you need any help?" Lexa said as she went back to the little girls bedroom to get some clothes.

"No! I big girl nou!" She yelled loud enough for Lexa to hear,

Lexa teared up at the fact that her baby is becoming no longer a baby.  _Later she won't need my help to reach the cookie jar, then she'll be off to high school, next driving, and then college!_ Lexa's mind went frantic, but was interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Mama bubbles.." Jasmin said in a shy voice with her finger in her mouth,

Lexa smiled at how cute she can be sometimes, "Aw, okay. Fine we can have bubbles." Lexa said with exasperation and her hands on her hips.

Jasmin jumped up and down and ran to the bathroom.

After Jasmin's bath, Lexa let Jasmin dress herself after she kept complaing that she was a big girl and could dress hersel. She walked, really ran, into the living room and Lexa witnessed Costia's style and her's thrown in. 

Jasmin had on a her pink sleeveless pink tutu dress with a pair of pink bleached vans.

Lexa smiled at her choice as she picked her up and put her in her car seat.

_5:30 PM_

Finally after 1 ice cream and a long sugar high, she was walking to her parents door step with a sleeping Jasmin in her arms.

She rang the door bell and waited for her parents to open the door, but was surprised when Costia answered the door.

Lexa stared in confusion at the now blonde woman, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Jasmin, obviously." Costia says with her stank attitude,

Lexa just rolls her eyes and walks past Costia with a still sleeping Jasmin in her arms,

Making her way into the living room, she sees her parents looking intensively at Costia's phone. Before Lexa can even speak she hears her mother's rough voice,

"Costia, take Jazz up stairs and put her in the guest bedroom."

Lexa gulps harshly because she knows that voice. It's the voice she gets scolded with when she's done something wrong.  _Oh no._

Normally, she'll get a greeting from both her parent's, although today isn't that day.

When Costia comes back down the stairs, it confuses her even more. _Why didn't she just take her and leave?_

"So. Lexa." Indra says with an unhappy tone, "How've you been?"

"U-Um good, I guess." You can tell Lexa's shaken at the moment because she can't even stop looking around the room frantically.

Now Indra is standing up and sitting next to Lexa. Lexa notices that her father hasn't even said one thing to her since she came though the door. She's only received a hard stare.

All of a sudden Lexa feels a sharp pain of the left side of her head, "OW! NOMON! PLEASE LET GO. OW!"

Indra ignores her pleases and places the phone in front of her face, "Chit ste the meaning gon disha?"

When Lexa sees the headline,  _oh no._

**LEXA WOODS BACK AT IT AGAIN! SOURCES SAYS SHE ALLEGEDLY GOT ANOTHER WOMAN PREGNANT. 3 MONTHS AFTER THE DIVORCE AND SHE JUST CAN'T QUIT.**

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

"Nomon, I swear I was- ow!" Indra pulled Lexa's ear even harder.

Costia just sat across the room with a shit eating grin plastered on her face, that was said to get smacked off any second now.

"Yu don thri minutes kom explain." Indra said as she let go of Lexa's ear and stands and sits back beside Gustus, keeping her harsh stare.

Lexa took a deep breath and began to speak, "Her name is Clarke..we dated for about 3 months," Lexa watched anger combined with shock take place on her mothers face, "And before you speak, I want to let you know that I called and tried to tell you guys that I was seeing someone and you never even answered! I even came to the house personally to tell you about her, but you guys were conveniently not present in your own home that day!"

Gustus continued to give Lexa a hard stare which makes her gulp. Indra on the other hand looked more guilty then sorry.

"Lexa stop acting like a normal athlete and stop sticking you penis where it doesn't belong. Who's the next one to carry your kid next!" Indra turned her head to look at Costia, "Did you know this was happening?"

"Well yeah. I knew she was seeing Clarke after Anya told me they were officially dating," Now Lexa's really upset after hearing that her own sister told Costia about her private life, which she only shares with her, "Next thing you know I hear they broke up for some apparent reason." Costia says sarcastically.

 _SHE KNOWS WHY I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF HER BIG FUCKING MOUTH._ "Costia, why are you even fucking here?!" Lexa says giving Costia a hard stare.

Indra gasps along with Gustus, " _Leska,_   _Sleng!_ "

"Pardon my french, but Costia.. _why_ are you here?" Costia turns her head slightly, "Your the reason me and Clarke aren't even together, You aren't even apart of this family anymore for god's sake! Can't you be some place else like having your legs open for your dumb boy toy?!" Lexa yelled until she thinks she's gotten her point across,

"Lexa, stop. That's enough. You have gone way to far." Gustas finally speaks up to his daughter after watching his ex daughter get up, "Costia, please stay. You are still family no matter what."

Lexa couldn't believe her ears, he had the nerve to take her side when she was cheated on and had her heart broken. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE DAD!" Lexa shouted trying to get him to see that it's the same Costia that cheated on her.

"Lonnie," Lexa tenses at the sound of that disgusting name he still has stuck on his tongue.

"Do not. Call me that." Lexa growls to her father. In return he growls back.

"I'm just gonna take Jasmin and go.." Costia says making her way to the stairs,

"No Costia, please stay," Indra says.

"No no it's.. its okay." She made her way up the stairs to grab Jasmin and go. During the time being Lexa and Gustus never let up their cold fierce stare.

"Leksa chit ste wrong kom yu." Gustus says harshly. Lexa didn't even acknowledge his existence when she heard her phone ding.

_Clarke:_

_Hey! I'm on my way to the clinic. I hope you'll be able to make it still!_

Lexa smiled at the girls enthusiasm,  _she always had that side of her._ The moment was quickly interrupted by Costia cautiously carrying down a still sleeping Jasmin.

Indra gets up and walks to Costia and kisses Jasmin head and whispers little nothings to her.

Indra came and sat back beside Gustus and witnessed the smile upon her face, "Why are you smiling?"

My smile fell, "I get to see my child today. Saying that, I have to go." Lexa said getting up. Indra's face lit up, confusing Lexa because just a few minutes ago she was bickering to her for not keeping it in her pants.

"Will you show the scan to me?" Indra says as she puts a huge smile on her face, suddenly interested in what Lexa has to say,

"It depends if you actually answer your phone, mother." Lexa said with a slight smile, walking away from the living area. She had a lot of things on her mind at the moment, wondering if it's a boy or a girl, if they will be healthy, and what worried her more is if the baby would be intersex as she is. She wouldn't wish that upon any of her kids, more than likely anybody at that, judging by what she had to go through growing up. From the bullying, fights, hormonal changes, and puberty, it can all be very stressful.

"Lexa you know what I expect right?" Lexa rolled her eyes at her mother,

"Nomon, ai laik nou marrying her! Em probably doesn't even gaf in relationship krom ai in bilaik way." Knowing that made Lexa really think a bit.  _Would she ever want to marry me? Highly doubt it after the shit show in court. Well she apologized and forgave me, I still don't see where we stand,_ "Look nomon, I have to go or I'll be late." Lexa said while kissing her mom's cheeks and turned for the door.

"Lonnie, we have things to discuss." She heard her father's deep voice say.

 _God I hate that name._ "No, we don't." Lexa says finally and walks out of the door.

 

Clarke sat on the exam table bobbing her leg up and down nervously, she thinks Lexa is a no show, which makes her really sad. She actually thought Lexa would want to be there for her and the baby, but she's almost 10 minutes late.  _I'm so stupid.._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Griffin." Mrs. Wallace says sweetly

Clarke gives a slight smile to the blonde brunette woman, "Good afternoon to you as well Mrs. Wallace."

"So you are here for your ultrasound, correct?" She says while looking at the brown clipboard and sitting in her chair,

Clarke nods and keeps her head down. Lexa standing her up really hurt her a lot and after this she'll never trust her again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The doctor says.

Clarke's smile goes wide as she observed the familiar brunette finally make an appearance, she honestly thought Lexa was going to come, but she also had a feeling that she would show her up. She guesses she was wrong,

"H-Hi. Is this Miss Griffin's room?" Lexa said clearly nervous,

Before Mrs. Wallace could answer, Clarke answered for her, "Yes! H-Hey Lexa." Clarke shyly glued her hands to her side and looked down with a shy smile,

"Hey Clarke. How are you?" Lexa said walking into the room and sitting on the chair next to Clarke.

"I'm good. How about you?" It was funny how they acted as if they were old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time, even though its only been 3 months and they've just seen each other once again 2 days before.

"I'm well. Thanks for asking." Lexa says with a shy smile. Clarke almost forgot about the doctor in the room,

"Oh, I'm sorry! Lexa this is Mrs. Wallace." She watches as Lexa gets up and shakes Mrs. Wallace's hand,  _Did she get taller?,_ "And Mrs. Wallace this is Lexa Woods."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Wallace." Lexa says as she shakes her hand, "I'm sorry I'm late." She says looking back and forth at Lexa and Mrs. Wallace

"The pleasure is all mine." Lexa gives a polite smile and returns to the cold chair, "And its all okay, were just getting started."

"Clarke if you wanna just lay back and pull up your shirt for me, that would  be great." Mrs. Wallace says as she puts on Latex gloves.

Lexa watches as Clarke lays back and gets comfortable and pulls up her shirt, showing the small bump that is soon to be even bigger in a few months,

"I apologize in advance, this can be very cold." Mrs. Wallace squeezes a fair amount of gel onto Clarke's stomach. Clarke hissed at the frigidness of the clear gel being placed onto her stomach.

They watch Mrs. Wallace go to the corner of the room and pull out some equipment. She picks up a wand looking device and turns on the screen of the device. 

Mrs. Wallace adjusts the screen and places the and on her hand as she stares at the screen.

"Now..if you look here. You can see their little legs," She said as she moved the wand around her her stomach.

Clarke stares at the screen with teary eyes,  _thats my baby..thats OUR baby,_ Clarke turns her head to see Lexa also staring at the picture with awe.

"And here is the body...their arms, and the head." Clarke by now is sobbing harder than she's ever cried before. 

"Would you like to find out what your having Miss Griffin?"

"What  _we're_ having. Lexa is um.. myyy uh.." Clarke trails off not knowing what to say,

Clarke was saved by the bell, bell being Lexa, "I'm the other parent."

"Oh, well if you don't mind me asking, do you have any family history I should be concerned about?" Mrs. Wallace says narrowing her eyes on Lexa.

"No, no family history. I'm intersex, if that means anything?" She already knew what was coming and decided to except her fate,

"Did you know that your child could also be intersex?" Lexa looked defeated as she replied with a low 'yes'.

Clarke reaches over and pats her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"Don't worry, its about a 1 in a million chance that could really happen." The blonde doctor says with a reassuring smile.

Knowing that made Lexa perk up a bit more, "So would you like to know what you two are having?"

Clarke looks to Lexa to see what she wants, "Well me personally, I would like to be surprised, but whatever Clarke would want to do, I won't be opposed to."

Clarke smiles at the soft side of Lexa,  _She's so sweet to me...she always has been,_ She stares at Lexa adoringly and its very noticeable. Especially to Lexa.

"I'd like to be surprised, also." Clarke said as she continued smiling with teary eyes.

"Okay, just let me print out your ultrasound for you," The doctor pauses and presses a button and she makes at least seven copies, also quickly grabbing a paper towel so Clarke can wipe off her tummy, "Okay here you are. Clarke make sure to come back and see me next month, okay? I'm going to let you two have some privacy."

After she left Lexa got up and walked over to a dazed Clarke, who just stared at the paper, letting a few tears run down her cheek, "Hey. No more crying, this is a happy moment."

"They're happy tears Lex," She managed to say through choking on her sobs.

"Can I have two?" Lexa blurts

Clarke looks madly confused as she has no clue as to what she's talking about. Her face soon returns to reality because she realizes what Lexa means, "Of course!" 

Her hands were shaking as she handed over the two photographs of their baby. Lexa takes it and smiles, while placing one in her wallet pocket right next to her baby girl's ultrasound and the other one in her wallet pocket.

Lexa and Clarke just stare at each other for a while, soon Lexa's eyes retreat to Clarke's swollen stomach. She has the urge to stick her hand out and touch her belly, but she wonders if Clarke will feel uncomfortable.

She reaches her hand out to place it on her bump, however she thinks about Clarke being comfortable and she balls her hand into a fist and slowly retracts it.

Clarke rolls her eyes, reaches for Lexa's hand and places it on her stomach. And god does she feels a spark when their hands touch.

Lexa stares at her hand as it's placed on her stomach, she thinks to herself how she could let this beautiful creature just slip through her hands like this. And now what? She's having her child, This only means one thing. She's it for me. But Am I it for her?... _. Your Lexa fucking Woods. Maybe she might want to start over? Go for it._

"Clarke..I don't want to be just that parent that comes to see there kid, have them for a few days, drop them off, and act like I don't still have feelings for you....but I've been doing that for the past 3 months and I'm tired of doing that." Lexa at this point is super hopeless at this point. She hopes Clarke will come around and  _actually forgive_ her.

Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes and can't believe what's coming out of her mouth. Come on, Lexa's a passionate, hot, romantic, and subtle. Everything any girl could want, "You know what? I feel the same way." She says as she puts her hand on top of Lexa's. We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Walk, beja!" - "Walk, please!"  
> "Yu don thri minutes kom explain." - "You have three minutes to explain."  
> "Leska, Sleng!" - "Lexa, Language!"  
> "Leksa chit ste wrong kom yu." - "Lexa what is wrong with you."  
> "Nomon, ai laik nou marrying her! Em probably doesn't even gaf in relationship krom ai in bilaik way." - "Mom, I am not marrying her! She probably doesn't even want to be in a relationship with me in that way."


	10. The best way out is through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still ignoring abby.  
> Lexa and Clarke try and make things workout.  
> Clarke meets Jasmin:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ° ͜ʖ͡°)╭∩╮  
> hope your having a good day:)  
> Sorry for not uploading for at least 3 or 4 months. I was busy with school. but now its summer so here you go.  
> It is currently 12:04 AM and I'm gonna bless your timeline with this work, goodnight<3

_4 months later.._

_Ring Ring._ Clarke grunted at the annoying contraption that must wake her up early in the morning when she just got approved to be on maternity leave,  which was pretty exciting. Although, she tried to decline the maternity leave offer, but Niylah insisted that she take off because of the safety of the baby.

Clark got up and reached over to her bedside table and turn off her alarm and with a grunt she walked into the bathroom to continue her normal morning routine.

 _Damn I need some coffee._ Clarke would love to drink coffee but because of Lexa and her crazy rules on keeping the baby safe and unharmed, she recommended that she drink tea instead of coffee every day. She looked down in the mirror and looked at her prominent bump and smiled,

"Just two more months sprout," She said as she rested her hand on top of her belly. 

After taking a shower and putting her hair up she went into her wardrobe to find something comfortable to wear. 

As she picked out an Arkadia shirt and her favorite jean shorts, she proceeded to put them on. Soon she realized that they didn't fit. Uh oh.

Clarke bursted into tears as she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Lexa's number.

It rang two times and she picked up, 

"Hello?"  _Lexa's voice is so sweet. She's like a fucking angel from heaven._ Clarke snaps out of her thoughts when she hears's Lexa trying to get her attention, "Clarke are you there?"

"C-Can you come over please? hurry," Clarke says hicupping slightly.

"Of course, Clarke." And with that Lexa hung up and rushed to the blondes apartment.

Clarke can't help but think about how sweet Lexa is for having concern in her voice, making her smile a bit.

Clarke sat and waited for about 5 minutes until she heard the front door open. 

"Clarrrrkeeee," She knows that voice. Raven's home, "I got you a surpriseeee." _Ooooo surprises, I like surprises._ Clarke  literally raced, more like waddled, into the kitchen to find Raven.

She came into the living room to find Raven putting away some things into the kitchen cabinet, "Where's my surprise! Where is it!" Clarke said jumping up and down, like a puppy waiting to get a treat.

"I'm great thanks for asking," Raven says with a chuckle in her voice,

Clarke does her pout that no one can resist, "Fine, Fine." Raven says being defeated by the pout. She grabbed the white bag off the counter and handed it to her.

The four items she pulled out of the bag was some cute onesie that said, "STRAIGHT OUTTA MOMMA", "Call of Doody", a orange jumpsuit with, "I just did 9 months on the inside, and "MY AUNT IS THE SHIZNIT".

Clarkes heart swelled with so much love that she could literally see the baby wearing all of them. The last one made her laugh so hard, if she had been drinking milk, it probably would have came out of her nose, "OH MY GOD RAVEN! THANK YOU SO MUCH," Clarke laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"No problem, princess." Raven said with a large grin.

"Aanndd you ruined it." They both laughed as they pulled back from the hug.

Raven noticed that Clarkes eyes were red and kind of bloodshot, before she could speak on it the doorbell rang.

Clarke put a protective hand on her baby bump and shouted, "Who is it?!"

"It's me, Lexa." Clarke got even happier at hearing Lexas voice. She swung the door open and jumped on Lexa giving her a huge hug. Lexa didn't question it, she just went along with it and hugged her back, while walking into the apartment and set down her bag, while kicking the door closed with her foot.

Suddenly Clarke got down, "Come here, I've got to show you something," 

Lexa got pulled into the kitchen to find raven putting things into the cabinet. "Hey Raven. How are you?" Lexa said politely. 

"Hey! I'm good. You?" Raven says with a bright smile. Clarke glares at Raven because she swears she's trying to flirt with her baby mama,

As Lexa pushes the conversation with Raven by asking how her day was, just infuriated her even more. Clarke growled lowly and turned her back to them.

Apparently, Lexa heard it, "Are you okay, Clarke?" 

"Fine." Clarke said with some sharpness in her voice.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and placed her hands on Clarke's bump, "I was worried about you," Lexa rested her chin in the crook of Clarke's neck, "How are you and sprout?"

Clarke heard Raven walk out of the kitchen, supposedly to give the two some privacy, "Were fine. You would know that if you came to the last checkup." She took Lexa's hands off her belly and walked into her room.

Lexa just stood there for a good two minutes with t he most confused expression. She made her way towards the back of the small apartment.

When she made it to Clarke's door she contemplated if she should knock or just go inside, She pressed her ear to the door and hears little sniffles.

"Hey Clarke, you okay princess?" She didn't get a response back, but soon enough Clarke came to the door and pulled it open. 

Before Lexa could speak, she slung herself into the brunettes arms and started balling, "Hey hey what's wrong?" 

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you." She sniffled, "I'm fat, I'm h-hormonal, and my feet hurt," Lexa completely understood what was going on with Clarke, Costia went through the same thing. Hormonal swings here and there and not to mention the  morning sickness that always got her down.

"It's okay, Clarke. I forgive you," Lexa held Clarke for almost 5 minutes until she realized she bought ice cream and pickles for her love. _wait my love?_

Lexa ignored it, "Clarke, not to be rude, but why did you call me?" Clarke suddenly bursted into tears once more. She was pulled into the room and basically forced to sit on the bed.

Clarke went and picked up the blue jeans shorts and threw them in Lexa's lap and turned around with her hands on her face,

Lexa is more clueless then Gretchen from Mean Girls, "Uh..Clarke what am i supposed to be looking at?"

Clarke choked on her tears as she spoke, "I'm fat and I can't fit my favorite pair of shorts anymore!" Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. The shorts problem can wait for later, she needs to calm her down because her anger isn't good for the baby. In the mean time, Lexa sat her down and made her way to her closet.

After approximately 6 minutes, She came out of the closet with a pair of blue jeans. All Clarke did was stare in confusion as the tears started to subside.

She watched as Lexa walked to her top drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors,

"Wha-What are you doing?" Clarke asked in a shaky voice,

Lexa ignored her and continued with her task. She brought the scissors to the pocket length, of the back pocket, and began cutting.

Clarke just kept an intense stare in bewilderment. 

Lexa walked over to Clarke, holding up the freshly cut pants, "Here, are you okay now?"

Clarke was speechless, but she had to admit the pants did look like her pair of her favorite shorts. 

She takes them without a word and starts untying her pajama pants. Lexa quickly turns away to give her some privacy.

"You know you don't have to do that, right? It's nothing you haven't seen before right?" Clarke said, she tries to make the last part sarcastic but ends up making it awkward.

She looks at her feet nervously after the awkward moment, silence filled the room for a good minute until Lexa decided to break it, "I bought you ice cream to make you feel better and it's kinda melting so,"

The blonde perked up and ran out of the room, literally not even waiting for Lexa.

 _I've never seen someone eat strawberry sherbet so fucking fast in my entire life._ She sat there and waited for Clarke to finish while trying to stifle a laugh, failing miserably. The laugh cause Clarke to swallow the last scoop of the pink ice cream and look up in confusion, "What?"

Lexa let out a breathy chuckle, "Is strawberry your favorite?"

Clarke blushed, "Yeah."

"Soooo," Clarke began, " I tried to make them move last night, but they didn't seem to want to." Clarke pouted as she rubbed her swollen bump.

"Just give'em a few. They'll move when they feel it's time." Lexa said with a reassuring smile. 

Clarke smiled back shyly.

It's amazing how far they've come. They actually put up with each other's shit and didn't bicker at each other like the typical "baby mama and baby's daddy drama" bullshit, although every now and then there is a disagreement, but nothing huge. 

They lounged around in Clarke's apartment for a little over 3 1/2 hours until Lexa received a text from Costia. 

 **10:24 PM From Costia** : um hello i'm outside with Jazz. you promised to watch her while i visited dandy.

"Shit!" Lexa jumped from under the blanket her and Clarke were sharing and dashed to the front door where her shoes were placed and quickly threw them on.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked as she paused the movie and clapped her hands turning on the lights.

"I'm so so sorry, Clarke. I forgot that I promised Costia that I would take Jazz for the night, I'm sorry." She slipped on her coat as she watched Clarke grip the lower part of her back and used her other hand to push her off the couch and makes her way to Lexa. 

She can't help but grin at how the pregnant woman got off the couch.

"I wish you could stay," Clarke trailed her hands down Lexa's midsection and to the zipper of her coat and zipped it up for her.

_I could just see this, her putting my tie on for the annual dinner and wishing me good luck as I go up and get my award._

"I wish I could stay too." A lightbulb went off in Lexa's head, "What if you came over?" 

The brunette was basically shaking in her skin because she has never been so brave before in the 23 years of her life.

"Sure," Clarke says simply.

"Really?" Lexa's in complete utter shock.

"Yeah, why not?" She said to Lexa who had her jaw slacked, "don't you kinda have to be there fast, quick, and in a hurry?"

That snapped Lexa out of her state and she continued to put on her jacket. 

Lexa swiped her car keys from the dining table and let Clarke lock the door while making her way out the door.

.....

 

"Momma." Jasmin says while looking at her mom with those glossy green eyes,

"Yes, my little princess?" Costia said not taking her eyes off the smartphone in front of her face.

"Why mom not live with us no more?" 

Costia dreaded the moment she had to explain this to her kids,  _any parent would want to ignore having this conversation with their child,_ Although she wonders as to why Jasmin brought this topic up when she could have done it sooner, but since shes still a toddler she doesn't expect anything from her.

She turned her head to the little girl, "Well...um me and mommy aren't living together is because..err...when two people love each other honey, they like to commit and that word is a big deal. You know the book mommy read you called Dinosaurs Divorce?"

The book Dinosaurs Divorce explains to kids what divorce is and dealing with a new step-parent. She brought the book because she knew Lexa wasn't going to talk to Jasmin about it so some one did. She didn't know what the fuck she was doing, so she stumbled upon the book that explained everything through a child's perspective. Just with dinosaurs.

Jasmin nodded her head, but she still scrunched her little nose up in confusion as she pushed her hair wild brunette hair out of her eyes,  _god I really should have gotten her hair cut._

"Well me and mommy are like the baby dinosaurs parents. We went through a tough time and we had to split baby." Costia tried to explain the situation carefully, although when coming to a situation this delicate, you can't exactly explain a divorce carefully.

"Will i get a new mommy?" Jasmin said with her eyebrows knitted together,

"No!" Costia said instantly, "I mean you never know if me or mommy will find love again." As Costia spoke she saw Lexa's new 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 pull up into her driveway, at this point Jazz has been asking to many questions non-stop. Being the nosy person Costia is she saw Lexa get out of the car and made her way over to the passenger side with a huge grin on her face,  _eh Lexa must have company._ So Costia shrugged it off and turned her attention back to zipping up Jasmin's jacket. Soon enough, she uses her peripheral vision and sees blond hair peeking on the side of the passenger door. Costia immediately rolls her eyes as she watched her estranged ex wife usher her the blonde inside.

All of a sudden Costia feels two warm hands hitting her face, "Momma, Momma, Momma!" Jasmin looks up with a pout because she is upset not having her mom's full attention with her mom's attention.

"I'm sorry baby. Yes?"

"I asked how baby is made." Jasmin says with a demanding tone.

"What! Why would you ask that princess?"  _Oh hell no I'm not giving two talks in one day. Fuck that its Lexa's turn._

"Because in da Dino book it showed baby dino in his mommy's stomach. I know I was in yours...ermm.." Jasmin puts on an unsure face and looks down quickly then ack up at Costia's afraid face, "so hou was i made momma?"  _Shit shit. Nooo why couldn't she have asked Lexaaaa._

As she was about to explain it as best as she could, until she saw the brunette walking out of the house, "Okay! you ready to spend the weekend with mommy." She said as she hopped out of the car, hearing Jasmin cheer behind her in excitement. 

Lexa walks up behind Costia who now has a smiley Jasmin in her arms. Quickly she plucked the little girl out of her arms.

"Heiiiiii munchkin. Yu miss mama?" Lexa cooed to Jasmin as she tickled her till she peed on herself while at the same time kissing her neck playfully.

These are moments Costia used to live for.  _But she was never present. To busy for work she said._

Bursting her own thought bubble, she remembered she had places to be, "Here." Costia said holding out a tube of mysterious cream, "She has a rash on her bottom, make sure you apply it in the morning and at night."

"Okay. Thank you," Lexa responded nonchalantly.

"Baby girl were gonna eat so much ice cream, we're gonna puke!" Lexa said throwing Jazz up in the air and then catching her and tickling her once more making the little girl burst with laughter.

Costia smiles softly with a chuckle, "Um actually..before you go...can we talk?"

.....

Clarke sat waiting inside the elegant living room patiently for Lexa, while she waited she sat looking around and noticed many pictures of Lexa and Jasmin, Lexa and  _her mom?_ , Lexa and a new born Jasmin, and even a few pictures of Costia. There was someone missing though. Lexa's dad.  _Boy when she said she didn't have a good relationship with the man, she wasn't kidding._

Clarke's thought bubble was split in two by the dinging of her cell phone. When she pulled the phone out of her pocket with some effort, she saw the caller ID she felt sick to her stomach.

_Mom._

Without a split second, she pressed the red button and put her phone on the side table with the lamp and continuously waited for Lexa. Not long after, her phone decided to ring.

But this time, It was no caller ID so she just picked it up.

"Hello?" Clarke says smoothly.

"Hi honey." She heard Abby's voice and immediately was about to hang up in her face, "Please don't hang up! Just listen to me please." 

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed, while placing her free hand on her belly, "You have 10 seconds to say what you have to say."

"Okay. You shouldn't be mad at me sweetheart. It was not my choice to build that skyscraper in that area, and  I would have chosen to move your father, but I'm so busy at the hospi-" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own mother is saying she was to busy to find a better spot for  _her husband_ to be placed. BECAUSE SHE WAS TO BUSY WITH WORK.

"Really mom?! You were to busy to move your husband so he wouldn't have a skyscraper built on top of him AND you could have talked your dick head of a boyfriend to reconsider building the god damn thing on top of dad! But you didn't did you?!"

"Clarke I-I"

"I've heard enough. Don't contact me and don't you dare come to my apartment because I can easily have you arrested for trespassing. Get out of my life." Clarke didn't wait for a response and hung up the phone. By now Clarke's breathing is more heavy and she has tears threatening to fall from those crystal blue eyes.

No one ever wants to talk to their parent this way, but Clarke has to remain strong and stand her ground.  _Can you blame me for ignoring my mom? What if **your** mom let her boyfriend build a skyscraper on top of your mom's deceased partner. Everyone would be upset._

Clarke quickly wipes her eyes when she hears a door slam and some soft talking, The pregnant woman attempts at standing and stands ready to greet her, her,  _what are me and Lexa?_  

Lexa is already standing in front of her with a little girl that literally resembles Lexa. The wild brunette hair, the piercing green eyes, and those remarkable cheek bones.

"Jasmin I want you to meet someone. This is Clarke, Clarke this is Jasmin." Lexa says softly and with so much love in her eyes it could probably suffocate the child. In a good way of course.

_She's so good with children, I love it,_

Clarke reaches out her hand politely, "Hello Jasmin, It's nice to meet you." The wild haired girl shyly slides into Lexa's side further.

"Hi." The small girl says shyly slightly fascinated by the golden hair on the pregnant woman.

"So, I heard you like to draw?" Clarke wants to get to know this precious angel and she promises she will,

"Yes,"

"Maybe tomorrow, we can draw together? Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Jasmin says clapping her hands

Lexa just watches on at the two's interaction and she cant help but fall for Clarke even more, "Princess are you hungry?" Lexa says as she places her on the ground. The baby brunette looks up and shakes her head with a smile.

" Okay well bath time fou bed, em's already your bedtime baby gada,"

"Mommy already gave me bath time!" Jazz says, "I have to use bathroom."

"Okay, I'll show you wher-" Lexa begins

"No no no I'm a big girl."  _Oh yeah I forgot ahah_

"Alright hurry back baby."

Once she takes off upstairs, they both hear the door slam. "She's so freakin adorable," Clarke cooed.

"She is isn't she?" Lexa couldn't hold back the big grin that plastered on her face.

Lexa definitely saw the sorrow brought upon the pregnant woman, "Is everything okay?"

Clarke sighs, "My mom is just being an asshole. And it just makes me so mad, but at the same time I feel bad for shutting her out the way I am. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant." She says as they both sit down on the sofa.

"Wowww," Lexa replied with her eyebrows lift, "That's okay though. I'll respect that." Clarke turns and stares at Lexa lovingly,

"Your amazing you know that?" 

"So laik yu, pretty gada," Clarke gasps when the words smoothly slide out of her mouth

She darts her eyes down to Lexa's lips and then quickly makes eye contact. 

Lexa just goes for it and grabs Clarke softly by her cheek and leans in and connects her plump lips to the blonde's.

This is exactly what Clarke needed. Love. Exactly what she's feeling in this kiss. 

Lexa continues to passionately kiss Clarke, her hands start roaming up and down Clarke's back and slightly moving to the blonde's belly.

Clarke changes the angle of the kiss and lets a moan slip out in the process,  _calm your horny ass down Clarke!_

Lexa's hands begin to roam lower making the blonde want to pounce on her. 

Suddenly, she hears a loud yelp from Clarke and she quickly extracts her lips off of Clarke's to see what's going on.

She see's Jazz with a handful of Clarke's hair, "Only my mommy can do that!"

"Jasmin let go of Clarke's hair right now!" Lexa says giving Jasmin the commander look. 

Jasmin lets go with her head hanging low.

"Apologize right now." 

Jasmin looks up at Clarke who is now itching her head with a scrunched up nose. 

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Clarke can't be mad at the girl, she's young and doesn't understand that Lexa and Costia are separated. She opens her arms for the little girl.

The little _girl_ quickly accepts and hugs her tightly, "I accept your apology, Jasmin."

They hugged for about 5 more minutes until the two hear Jasmin yawn.

"I'm gonna take her up and put her to sleep. I'll be right back babe." Lexa whispers while picking up Jasmin and quickly pecking Clarke on the lips.

"Okay _babe._ " Clake feels all mushy inside and can't help the way the woman makes her feel.

Jasmin mumbles, "Sheidgeda, Clakre." Clarke doesn't know what that means, but what she said was beyond cute.

20 minutes later..

Lexa bounces down the stairs and comes back to the living to find an asleep Clarke. 

Lexa looks on at how cute she looks when shes asleep, she has this face she makes when she's asleep. Like she's thinking in her sleep.

Being the gentlewoman Lexa is she picks Clarke up and takes her upstairs and puts her in her bed.

She slowly slides the cover over her and get in beside her. Almost like Clarke knows Lexa's there, she turns on her side like always and the brunette gets the hint and brings both her long arms over, placing one on Clarke's belly and another around her protectively and spoons her.

She kisses the back of Clarke's head, "I love you baby girl. Goodnight,"

Clarke whispers back, "I love you more,"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Clarke is being harsh, but put yourself in her situation. sorry for any mistakes.


	11. Move in with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slow down a bit with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than most chapters. To give quick updates, upcoming chapters will be shortened. sorry i've been gone, to many things have happened and I'm kinda suffering from a broken heart.

Lexa opened the door of Clarke's apartment and walked in with her head hanging, "Baby it'll be okay. You'll get' em next time." Clarke said as she made her way in behind Lexa.

Azgeda managed to grab the first and second win in the finals. In order to actually have a chance at winning, she would have to win the next two games to tie it.

"I hope." Lexa said in a tired voice. She made her way into Clarke's room and began to take off her sweats,

Clarke can't help but think about how devastated Lexa is. Clarke didn't know a damn thing about basketball, but this loss demolished Lexa more than the first one. 

 

Before Clarke went into the bedroom to join Lexa, she quickly made her favorite chai tea, drunk it and made her way to the sound of running water.

Walking in, she could just smell Lexa's anger. Clarke was going to make that all better.

She quickly undressed and pulled back the shower door, she was quickly greeted with the swell of Lexa's back and the tightness of her muscular ass.

After staring for a good 2 more minutes, she walked behind Lexa and wrapped her  arms around the brunette, scaring her in the process.

"I can hear the gears turning in your head," Clark shifted her body so her belly was pressed against Lexa's back, "Talk to me."

Lexa didn't say anything she just let the blonde hold her,

"If it's about Azgeda, you'll get'em next time baby." Clarke continued as she placed small pecks on Lexa's back.

Still nothing from Lexa.

Suddenly Lexa turned around and pressed her forehead against the mother of her child and spoke, "It's just..Nia. She always has this cocky ass smirk on her face and it makes me wanna just.." Lexa made her commander face, but it quickly disappeared as she let out a defeating sigh.

"Don't let her fucking get into your head babe, you guys are better than them and you know it."

Lexa looked up and smiled at Clarke, "How did I get so lucky?" Lexa stated as she rubbed around Clarke's belly.

"Mhm, I ask my self that everyday." Clarke says as she moans at the feeling of Lexa's hands rubbing her belly,

"Baby, I can make you feel all better." Clarke continued, "That's if you let me?" She reached her hand down and stroked Lexa's flaccid cock, while biting her lip.

Lexa felt like she was floating. All the built up tension, frustration, and not to mention the sexual frustration. 

Lexa hasn't gotten off in almost 5 months, she's feeling super super frustrated.

With hooded eyes, she wasted no time and smashed her lips together with the blonde. She taste a little mint followed by her strawberry lipgloss.

Clarke can feel Lexa's dick instantly get hard when her hand touches it, she grinds as best as she can on Lexa's dick.

Lexa kisses down Clarke's neck and sucking lightly, making Clarke tilt her head back and moan and the sensation from Lexa's lips.

Lexa smirks against her neck as she travels farther below, but her dick twitches as Clarke starts moving her hand up and down fast while twisting her hand when getting towards the base of her shaft.

Not a very patient Clarke grabs Lexa's head and kisses her harshly while having a death grip on Lexa's hard rod.  _She wants to be rough, huh._

Lexa picks her up and opens the shower door while skillfully carrying Clarke. On the way out she slams the shower door, not caring about the still running shower.

Not even bothering to dry them off, she placed Clarke on the bed and quickly got between those smooth thighs and went to work on her glistening pussy. As soon as the tip of Lexa's tongue hits her clit, she watches as Clarke's body immediately relieves itself of all it's problems.

"Jesus Christ, yes" Clarke says as she puts her hands in Lexa's hair and pushes her more into her cunt,

Not even 3 seconds in and Clarke is already shaking with need and release, "Daddy, can I come please" With that, Lexa made eye contact while eating her pussy like it's the last meal she'll ever have.

"Go ahead princess." Lexa says as she grinds her hips so her rock hard dick is rubbing against the bed in order to get some relief,

That's all Clarke needed, she threw her head back and let Lexa take care of her. Reaching out for the nearest thing to hold onto dear life for as her whole body went into complete shut down as she thrashed.

The screams of 'fuck' and 'Lexa' leaving her lovers mouth almost sent Lexa over the edge and she hasn't even fucked her yet.  _fucking hell_.

The brunette slurped Clarkes pussy until there were no juices leftover, "Baby fuck!" Clarke yells from the over stimulation on her clit. Out of instinct she shut her legs to get Lexa to stop.

Lexa looks up at Clarke like a predator hunting it's prey, her eyes nearly turn black as she climbed up Clarke's spasming body, "You okay princess?" Lexa says sincerely.

After a few minutes Clarke finally opens her eyes to reveal lust filled baby blues, "I feel amazing baby,"

"No pain, right?"

"No pain,"

This being the case, Lexa turned Clarke on her stomach and then putting a couple of pillows under her cute baby bump. The gesture makes Clarke smile slightly.

"Tell me if you feel any discomfort baby." Clarke nodded her head and wiggled her ass impatiently. Lexa chuckled and grabbed her dick, giving it a few pumps and guiding it to that silky wet hole.

Lexa pushes herself in and stays and let's Clarke adjust, "God you're so tight." She bent down and kissed along her spine waiting for the go ahead, "Fuck it's been so long. I miss this tight pussy of yours princess."

Clarke groans at hearing Lexa dirty talk, "Please move,"  She gripped onto the pillow that lies underneath her waiting for the pleasure thats about to hit her at full force.

Lexa gripped those luscious hips and started at a medium speed, "Mhmhmmhhph" all you can hear is muffled moans, apparently Clarke doesn't want her neighbors to hear her getting her world rocked.

"Baby lift your head up, I wanna hear that sexy voice of yours," Lexa says as she still pounds her into. oblivion. The blonde beneath her lifts her head to the side, "Mhm baby girl let them know how good you're being fucked."

At that, Lexa places her hands beside her head and begins fucking her with no barriers, Lexa starts grunting feeling the tight cunt grip her cock tightly, "FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE"

Lexa pulls out and slams back in making Clarke yelp and scream at the top of her lungs. Out of nowhere Clarke cums on Lexa's dick in no time.

Lexa's not done yet.

As soon as she cums, Lexa pounds her out making her reach another orgasm, at this point her pussy can't really take anymore, "Ahhhhhh daddy wait," and it seems as if Lexa understands and finally fills her up with a grunt.

She holds herself up, willing herself not to fall on her girlfriend. Clarke moans and tries to hold herself up, but her arms are jello.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she turns Clarke over and smiles down at the love of her life, "I love you so much,"

Clarke smiles up at Lexa and says "I love you more" putting an even wider smile on her face.

"Yeah right," Lexa gets up to get a towel to clean herself and Clarke up when Lexa has a crazy, not so crazy idea.

"Move in with me." Lexa says determined.

Clarke sits up as best as she can and looks at Lexa surprisingly.  _She looks so beautiful with her bump and glow._

"I-I'd love too baby," Lexa comes and jumps on the bed with joy and kisses Clarke's baby bump about a million times before coming up to Clarke and kissing her passionately,

Lexa was about to speak, but was quickly cut off by Clarke, "I know what you're gonna say, 'I love you more'. No you don't you dork." 

_2 weeks to Clarke's due date..._

So with Clarke moving in things got much better, besides her baby proofing the entire house.

"Ai hod yu in hodnes bug!" Lexa yells as she drops Jasmin off at school,

"I luh you mommie!" Jasmin flashed a big smile at Lexa and ran inside with the rest of the students.

Lexa reaches over and puts her hand on the swell of Clarke's stomach, she can't believe how much they've grown and how in 2 weeks she'll get to meet her baby boy or girl.

"Are you guys hungry my love?" Lexa cooed.

Clarke rolls her eyes with a lovesick smile, "Yes, we are baby."

"Okay what would you too like?"

"Hmmm, McDonalds?" Clarke says with her hands on top of Lexa's,

"McDonald's it is." Lexa pecked her girlfriends lips and made her way to the fast food place.

"Alright, can I have the number one with no big mac sauce and the drink a sprite. Along with two apple pies, a 10 piece nugget and a medium water please?"

"Yes ma'am. So you had a number one with no big mac sauce with a sprite, two apple pies, a 10 piece nugget with a medium water?"

"Yes sir that sounds correct."

"Alright your total is $37.16, please pull forward."

Lexa proceeds forward and then she hears Clarke speak, "You're giving me one of your chicken nuggets,"

"Nuh uh," 

"Yuh huh."

Lexa pulls up to the window, "37.16" The cashier says.

Clarke reaches in her purse for some money, "No no baby I got it."

"No it's okay babe I've got it." Lexa says throwing Clarke her famous smile.

"Fine. Your gonna let me pay one day." Clarke says with a smirk.

"Over my dead body. Will you reach back and get my wallet baby?"

Clarke reaches back and finds Lexa's wallet, but not without noticing a white bag. Out of curiosity Clarke peeked in the bag.  _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Clarke grabs the contents and Lexa's wallet and turns around. Clarke hands Lexa the wallet and watches with a angry face as she hands over her card to the cashier.

She sinks into the seat and raises the contents while looking forward, "What's this?"

Lexa turns her head and sees what she's holding, she sighs, "That's a box of condoms, what are you doing with those?"

"I don't know." Clarke says sarcastically, "WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY IN YOUR CAR." 

Clarke gets nothing but silence, "WHAT? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE ALL OF A SUDDEN? SERIOUSLY LEXA. I'M PREGNANT, WHY WOULD YOU NEED CONDOMS."

"Clarke I've had those condoms since me and you had sex before you got pregnant." Lexa says with a face of annoyance as she reaches over and takes back her credit card.

"OH REALLY" Clarke's enraged now. It's not good for the baby.

She reaches back and retracts something from the bag and reads aloud. 

"PURCHASED NOVEMBER 12. THAT WAS 2 DAYS AGO LEX!! WHO HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING?" Clarke is yelling at the top of her lungs now.

"No one Clarke Jesus," Lexa says as she pulls up to the next window.

"It'll just be one minute ma'am." The young lady says.

"LEXA DO YOU REALLY THINK IM STUPID? THIS A 12 PACK OF CONDOMS, THERE ARE 8 LEFT IN THIS BOX. WHO. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. FUCKING." Clarke is now breathing deeply and the tips of her ears are getting red.

"You need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Lexa says as she grabs the food and places it in the back.

"Okay fine." Clarke says breathing in and out slowly while lexa passes her, her drink, "You just wait until we get home."

Lexa leans into the seat and awaits for whats to come when she gets home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai hod yu in hodnes bug! - I love you love bug!
> 
> I'm also working on a new story so


End file.
